Looking into the Past
by minze103
Summary: Bella has been a vampire long before Edward. When Edward is gone for a long period of time after he is changed Bella thinks she is in love with another man until Edward comes back. yeah my summary sucks but please R
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is a Twilight story, but Bella is going to be different. She was born Friday July 10th 1813. I will be changing from different times occasionally. **

** BPOV **

** Tuesday August 23rd 1831. **

The soldiers came into our house at about 3 o'clock. "We have the right to burn any of you if we find prof that you are witches or warlocks."

"I am not a witch" I told them truthfully. "If you allow us to search your home perhaps you can prove that" the same soldier said.

After the soldiers left I watched them enter another house.

**Wednesday August 24th 1831 **

The soldiers were back. "We got a tip from another neighbor that Miss Isabella Swan was a witch." The same soldier announced.

"Please. I am not a witch" I begged tears streaming down my face. I knew that the penalty for being a witch or warlock was burning at the stake. "Sorry miss" the soldier said dragging me out of my house.

**Friday August 26th 1831**

The sentence was going to be carried out tomorrow. I was sitting in my cell sobbing when I heard a voice. "Hello?" I asked searching around my cell. "Shhh, I am going to get you out of here. Pretend I am not here." A man appeared in front of my cell. I kept on my sobbing, as he ripped the lock off. I was quite surprised, but I kept sobbing.

He pulled me up, and we ran out of the cell, and down the street.  
Unfortunately a guard had heard us, and he was chasing us.

We kept running, until I tripped, and twisted my ankle. He stopped for me, but I yelled "keep going; you'll be lucky if you escape, and I'll just slow you down."

The man seemed very reluctant to leave me there, but after more of me yelling at him he ran away.

The soldier found me lying on the ground, and quite pleased with himself he began to whip every inch of me until he was sure I was going no where.

Then he left to get more guards to carry me away.

The second the guard left the man was gone. He picked me up, and began running-well more of like flying away.

No wonder he was arrested for witchcraft. Maybe _he_ was a warlock.

Finally we reached what looked like his home, and I got a good look at his face.

I recognized him as Cullen. He lay me down on what felt like a table, and began to examin me.

I hoped he would make all of the pain away.

At first I thought he had lit me on fire because it felt like it. Then the firey feeling spread up to my face, and I could still see his face-a pained look on it.

I began to feel sorry for him, and stopped my screaming.  
I got one last look at him as I slipped into unconsciousness.

** Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN-I'm updating as much as possible. And thanks for all the reviews! Story of the chapter:Realizing Love by Cullen17.**

**Monday August 29th 1831 **

I awoke feeling better than I ever had. Carlisle was sitting in front of me.

"We have to leave." He told me suddenly. It was weird. Everything in my view was more focused than it had ever been, and I could every little noise-even the lake that was a couple of miles out of town.

"What's happened to me?" I asked Carlisle sitting up. Carlisle cocked his head to the side a bit and looked at me a minute.

"No. You're not that recognizable-except the red eyes." He murmured, but in my ears it was a normal voice. "It's not safe to tell you here" was his answer.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.  
"I'm not sure about that yet" He told me, and then picked up a suitcase, and handed it to me. "Here are some clothes I bought for you. You may change in that bathroom" he indicated toward a door that was close to the table I was sitting on.

I took the suitcase "thank you Carlisle" I thanked him smiling. He returned the smile-a warm, kind, caring smile.  
The suitcase was strangely light. It didn't weigh anything.

Inside there were many pieces of clothing that were neatly folded. I grabbed the top outfit, and quickly changed into it. It was a purple dress that tied at the neck (in the back). It was loose-not able to rip. **(See Picture in Profile).**

"Hey Carlisle" I asked when I opened the door. He looked up. The entire house was empty and Carlisle had one suit case at the front door. "How come there aren't any shoes?" He held up a suit case. "You won't need any shoes anyway." Calisle told me. We waited until dark, and then set off (on bare) foot.

Every once in a while Carlisle would speed up-I found no difficulty to do the same. After a while of this I found myself running-or more of like flying. It was the same as when Carlisle had been carrying me-except now I could feel the wind whip against my face, and blow my hair back.

I enjoyed the experience, and soon we reached a little cabin in the middle of the forest. When we reached there it was completely empty. Carlisle told me to take a walk-get to know the forest better. By the time I got back the entire house was full of furniture.

There was only one door. I looked inside. It was a small room with a sofa.

I wondered why there was no kitchen or bathroom in this house.  
Carlisle called me out of the room I was in, and into the large room with the mattress and desk that was fully equipped with quills.

"Yes Carlisle?" I asked sitting down on the mattress beside him.

"I think we are far away enough, and that there is no one in this forest that heave recently moved here." Carlisle told me as casual as possible. "Anyway I think that it is about time I tell you that you are a..."

Carlisle paused for a moment and I felt my ears straining to hear what he was going to say; even though I didn't have to because I had _really_ good hearing.

"vampire."

**AN-Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Story of the chapter: Mission Love by for the long wait. I've been busy.  
**

** Enjoy!**

"Vampire?" I asked in confusion. "Yes" he murmured quietly.

"Vampire." I confirmed. "Yes" he repeated.

I asked him several questions:all of him answers confirmed that I truly was a vampire.

That night we went out to hunt. Carlisle thought it would be best for me to learn how to hunt so I wouldn't go hungry during our stay here in the woods.

Carlisle demonstrated using a big bear that at first I was afraid of, but after Carlisle killed it I felt it was my enemy.

I had killed two bears, one wolf, and an owl before we headed back to the cabin. It was getting dark outside and Carlisle thought it would be best for him to explain everything he knew about vampires until the sun came up, and then we would come into a town that was close.

Carlisle had decided it would be best if he pretended to be rich doctor with a daughter. He hoped no one would remember a spoiled brat. He pulled a white dress out of a suitcase, and told me to put it on. He also gave me a pare of white shoes. **(yeah i know they're heels but they had ugly shoes back then. What do you expect me to do? make Bella wear ugly shoes?) **I quickly slid into the dress. I was a long elegant dress with beads that formed flowers. It had a strap that went around the neck. I pulled my hair up, and stuck in it an elegant bun. I then put the shoes on. They had a long heel that made me taller. There was a strap that went over the toe that had beads on it. **(To see hairstyle, shoes, and dress go to my profile).**

When I stepped out Carlisle was in a nice suit that I noticed only the _very_ rich men had. We then sat down on the couch and Carlisle told me of his past. I soon had his entire story sorted out by the time the sun came over the horizon.

We both got up, and slowly we made our way into the near town. Carlisle had once _again_ made all of the furniture disappear, and this time he held both of the suit cases.

The sun was further in the sky when we reached the town. The minute we had walked by one house many people were surrounding us. They kept offering things like:"Can I get you water?" "May I get you any food." or something like "How may I be at your service" (mostly the boys said the last one and then they'd to to kiss my hand)

Carlisle told me not to accept any of the offers. This was bad. Instead of people thinking that we were to be left alone they would have the nerve to offer. Carlisle whispered (I don't think that anyone else heard) "Refuse, and act mean."

I did my best. "What nerve you have to try and touch me" I practically screamed at one of the boys who were attempting to kiss my hand. I yanked my hand away, and tried to give a cold look. "Come, _father_" I tried to emphasize the word to tell all of the boys that they had my "father" watching them. I hoped it would work. "Let's leave these _filthy_" I emphasized again "people. I can not _stand_ being around them." Carlisle took my hand which he had gloved before we entered the town to make sure that it would not feel as cold. He lead me away, and to a house that looked nothing different from the others.

No one saw us as we stepped into the house.

I quickly changed into a short blue dress **(See profile for picture).** and to be on the safe side we made a quick hunting trip.

Early in the morning on our way back, I bumped into a man. "Why hello" he greated me. I shot him a cold look. His eyes went big, and he ran off. Carlisle and I laughed at the man's scared expression.

**AN-You're probably yelling at me cause you probably know that Bella's eyes are supposed to be red because she is a new born. Yes, her eyes are red and that it kinda purposely. Carlisle thought that it wouldn't matter, because if everyone in the town will remember her with red eyes then if they meet her in the future they will know that it isn't her because her eyes will be topaz. Again, sorry for the wait. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Sorry, last chapter I meant Mission Love by Cullen17. Sorry for the wait! **

** Okay in this chapter we are at 1918 also know as "Edward's time." The influenza is out, and right now Elizabeth is dying with Edward. :D. **

**CPOV **

"Don't let my Edward die-please." Elizabeth said and then I felt her pulse stop. Elizabeth had been a wonderful woman. I knew it was up to me, so I picked up her son. No one else was in the room.

Through my cold body I could feel Edward's slow pulse, and the warmth that-I knew was warmer than it should be.

I carried him to the house where Isabella, and I lived. When I entered I couldn't smell her scent. She must have gone out. I laid Edward down on the very same that Isabella had been laid on so many years back. I was horrifyed that I would have to create another.

**BPOV**

Later that night when I came back I found Carlisle sitting in the dinning room. I had gone out for a short hunting trip, and I knew that Carlisle had been treating patients all day-due to the influenza.

And then I noticed a man spread on the table. I did not bother to look at him much, for I knew who he was, and what he was going to be. "Carlisle!" I gasped in shock.

"I am sorry Bella, but I couldn't leave him. The mother was begging me, and she was so sad, and anyway it was her dying request." he looked at me, his eyes pained and pleading with me.

"I'll be upstairs. Tell me when he wakes." Unfortunately I got bored upstairs. I actually was kind of excited that there would be a new face that I could tell everything to, and not have to hide anything.

So, I went out shopping. I bought a new dress, and shoe for a celebration that there was another one of _us_.

But, when I got back he was gone. Carlisle was too. Thinking that they had gone out hunting I went upstairs and changed into my dress. It was a blue glittery dress that was loose. I took my time putting my hair in a beautiful bun that went with my outfit.** (See Profile for Pictures).  
**

A few hours later Carlisle came back. He looked horrible, and starving (due to his black eyes). "Carlisle, what happened?" I asked him horrified at how bad he looked.

"He's gone. He got mad, and left." Carlisle told me gasping for unneeded breath.

"He's gone?" I asked him even more horrified than before. I felt my legs carry me back upstairs, and onto a chair that was in my room.

I sat there for a minute stunned. I had no new freind now.

When I could finally feel my legs I got up and went to my mirror and pulled my hair out. I slid out of my dress, and into a different one. A black dress because I was sad that I had no new friend. I was a long dress That skimmed against the floor. I put on black shoes that made the hole thing look dramatic, and I let my hair fall down my back, and some in my face. **(See Profile for Pictures). **When I was done I decided to wander the streets. When my feet got bored of moving I went back home, and found myself cleaning.

I had cleaned the house still in my black dress. I decided I would morn for a few days, until I got bored of sitting around looking annoyed. I actually lasted a week before I found myself in agony. I changed into a bright outfit, and went hunting.

I was tackeling a bear when I noticed someone ahead. I quickly striked the bear and then dragged it with my into a bush. The person seemed to stay there, and I looked enough to see it was a man. I got so bored I finished with the bear and started to entertain myself by trying to seperate every little strand of my hair apart. I ended up getting annoyed instead of entertained.

I looked up when I heard a noise. The man had moved. It was funny how still this man could stand. Then he dissapeared in a second. I ran to the spot where the man had been and I saw a footprint in the mud. It was clear he hadn't been wearing any shoes. Funny. I don't remember seeing any shoes on the man that lay on our table.

**AN-Please review, and I just want you to know there will be another update soon. Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Like I said-as soon as possible. Please Review!**

** Okay, this is Esme's time. If things get complicated _please_ tell me. **

** BPOV  
**

I was in my room looking at my dresses when I heard the door downstairs open. I bounded down the stairs going slow. Carlisle stepped in. He had gone out on a hunting trip yesterday. I was full so I had come home earlier this morning.

Carlisle was holding a young woman; about 29 or 30. "Carlisle..." I began but then stopped.

He lay the woman on the table, and her hair fell across her face. Her hair was a light brownish. I liked the tone of it. "Bella, please wait upstairs. Entertain yourself until she wakes. And be nice to her, please."

I did as I was asked and hurried upstairs. Hoping that this woman would not run like the man had I looked through my clothes for a good dress. I wasn't sure if I should look formal, casual, cute, beautiful, or over done. I choose over done.

I pulled out all of my best dresses, and went through them. I finally narrowed it down to a drop-dead gorgeous red dress with a slit up the thigh. I knew it was a bit too over done but I wanted to show my future mother (that's what it seemed) that I have style. I only bought dresses when I got _really_ bored. I put my hair in a beautiful bun that was _very _complicated. I picked red shoes that went perfectly with my dress, and I decided to wear some jewelery. I picked out red earrings, and a red choker **(AN-The choker is just like Cinderella's just red.)** I also picked out a bracelet that _I_ thought was kinda cool. When I was done I looked in the mirror. I for once looked _really_ good. I noticed that I had spent about three or four hours in the bathroom. I gazed once more at myself in the mirror **(To see outfit go to my profile.)**, and then I sat down to wait for her to wake up.

It felt like hours later when she finally woke up. Carlisle called out my name softly telling me it was safe, and she knew now. I made my grand entrance on the stairs, but she was in the other room anyway. Being me; I ended up tripping down the stairs, and one of my shoes fell off. I quickly slid it back on and stepped into the dining room feeling sheepish. I knew I had an embarrassed/uncomfortable look on my face.I quickly covered it up with a smile.

The woman turned to look at me. I stared into her red eyes feeling the kindness behind them. "Hello, my name is Esme" the woman greeted me.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Like I said-as soon as possible. Please Review!**

** Okay, this is Esme's time. If things get complicated _please_ tell me. **

** BPOV  
**

I was in my room looking at my dresses when I heard the door downstairs open. I bounded down the stairs going slow. Carlisle stepped in. He had gone out on a hunting trip yesterday. I was full so I had come home earlier this morning.

Carlisle was holding a young woman; about 29 or 30. "Carlisle..." I began but then stopped.

He lay the woman on the table, and her hair fell across her face. Her hair was a light brownish. I liked the tone of it. "Bella, please wait upstairs. Entertain yourself until she wakes. And be nice to her, please."

I did as I was asked and hurried upstairs. Hoping that this woman would not run like the man had I looked through my clothes for a good dress. I wasn't sure if I should look formal, casual, cute, beautiful, or over done. I choose over done.

I pulled out all of my best dresses, and went through them. I finally narrowed it down to a drop-dead gorgeous red dress with a slit up the thigh. I knew it was a bit too over done but I wanted to show my future mother (that's what it seemed) that I have style. I only bought dresses when I got _really_ bored. I put my hair in a beautiful bun that was _very _complicated. I picked red shoes that went perfectly with my dress, and I decided to wear some jewelery. I picked out red earrings, and a red choker **(AN-The choker is just like Cinderella's just red.)** I also picked out a bracelet that _I_ thought was kinda cool. When I was done I looked in the mirror. I for once looked _really_ good. I noticed that I had spent about three or four hours in the bathroom. I gazed once more at myself in the mirror **(To see outfit go to my profile.)**, and then I sat down to wait for her to wake up.

It felt like hours later when she finally woke up. Carlisle called out my name softly telling me it was safe, and she knew now. I made my grand entrance on the stairs, but she was in the other room anyway. Being me; I ended up tripping down the stairs, and one of my shoes fell off. I quickly slid it back on and stepped into the dining room feeling sheepish. I knew I had an embarrassed/uncomfortable look on my face.I quickly covered it up with a smile.

The woman turned to look at me. I stared into her red eyes feeling the kindness behind them. "Hello, my name is Esme" the woman greeted me.

"Hello" I stamered. "My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I greeted the woman.

"Do you always dress like this?" she asked me a curious look on her face.

"Um...no. I only do this for fun." I explained in a tiny voice.

"Oh" her expression was covered with understanding.

Esme went hunting with Carlisle after that and I stayed home picking out some outfits for Esme. I would have fun making her one of us. She soon would feel welcome here.

When they finally came home I dragged Esme up to my room. I still was wearing my red dress, and everything. I sat her down, and I gave her many different outfits; we were going out tonight. Carlisle had told me she was from out of town so I was going to show her around here.

Finally I decided on her wearing a one shoulder strap dress that was blue. It was one of my favorite dresses. I put her hair in a wavy design around her face. I liked it. **(See Picture Of Dress In Profile). **

We had a fun girls night out, and I could tell Esme was enjoying Carlisle's company along with mine. I wondered why was it that Carlisle had brought her home. I decided to ask her.

She told me that she had jumped off of a cliff because her baby had died. I felt sorry for her and I knew I knew I had to make her life happy now.

**AN-So, sorry that I could not type this any sooner. Okay so as you should know "the man that Carlisle ahd changed" is not back. Esme is now with Carlisle and Bella. (I sorry this is so short).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this is Rosalie's time-just to let you know. If anything gets complicated; tell me. please.**  
**BPOV**  
It was a nice cloudy day. How I loved dark, rainy days. I decided to go for a walk.  
My walk ended up going all the way around the town. I passed every single house-every single building. It was dark now and I was heading to back  
where I lived.

I noticed a beautiful woman-Rosalie Hale stepping out of her best friends house.

I followed her down the street, until she came across a few drunk men. As quietly as I could I sprang up the  
nearest building and watched from there. One of the man ripped of her  
jacket; making the buttons roll off down the street.  
I watched as they beat her up, and left her to die in the streets. I was horrified at what they had done; _truly_ horrified. I jumped down from where I was crouched. I knew I should've killed them instantly before. But then there was Rosalie.

While Rosalie lay there motionless in the street I realized what I had to do.

**RPOV**

After they had attacked me I just lay there waiting to die.

My eyes were squeezed shut when I felt my body against something cold. I realized I must have been dying.

I kept moving with the cold. I then felt something sharp. Was I still alive?

Then I felt the fire. Okay, maybe I was dead. It felt like I was on fire. The pain was unbearable. Did I go to hell, because that's what it felt like.

Then, the blackness came. When everything went black I could still feel the fire.

Either I was dead and in hell, or I was alive and someone had lit me on fire.

Either way went fine by me if the pain ever _did_ go away.

**BPOV**

I had taken Rosalie, and carried her back to where Carlisle, Esme, and I were staying.

I had given Carlisle Rosalie, and begged him explaining how horrible it was and that I could _not_ leave Rosalie to die with such a horrible fate.

Carlisle had changed Rosalie, and I waited patiently by her side with short hunting trip after a few hours.

It took her about three days to wake.

**RPOV**

I relived, but a bit scared when I finally was able to open my eyes.

I sat up, and the first face I saw was of the doctor's daughter.

That kind of made sense. Doctor. Maybe I was lit on fire.

But, then she told me something horrible. I was nolonger human. I refused to believe it but, doctor Carlisle, and his wife came in and told me the same.

Everything added up so I was forced to believe it.

I was a vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-I am so sorry that I haven't been writing for a while. Story of the Chapter: Without you by Can't-get-enough-twilight.  
**

**This is not the same time as the last chapter. :)**

**EPOV.**

Bella bounced down the stairs in a happy mood. Bella was amazing and I felt that she was my only child. When I had first met I was afraid that she would not accept me as a replacement mother, but I was overjoyed when she accepted me. Carlisle was also _very _happy.

"Hey Esme" it was cute the way she called me that. "Where's Esme?" she asked me.

I was happy when Bella came with Rosalie, and Carlisle accepted her plea. Rosalie and her became like sisters soon, and I was happy Bella had someone to keep her happy when Carlisle and I went out.

"I'm not sure Bella, I'd expect her to be with you." I answered.

"Call me?" Rosalie appeared beside Bella. "Yes" Bella answered "I'm going hunting for the weekend, and I was wondering if you were coming."

"Um..sure" Rosalie answered a bit uncomfortably. I sighed; "Well girls, I'll be here with Carlisle." I told them.

I watched as they bounded up the stairs to change. Carlisle came down the stairs soon after they had gone up, and he told me that he had to go back to the hospital. "Come back soon." I called after him as he exited the house.

I wondered if I should come with the girls. My eyes were getting quite dark, so I quickly changed and then told the girls that I was going to come along if they didn't mind. They both agreed that it would be fine if I came and we set off out of town.

When we reached the nearest forrest Bella spotted something that I didn't bother to look at much about a mile away, and set after it.

I left in the opposite direction; deeper in the forrest hoping for an animal to cross my path.

**RPOV **

Bella took off running, and Esme left in the opposite direction. I decided to keep in this area so I beared to the right moving slowly. I spotted a bear a few miles away. I sped off in the direction it was in.

When I was only about six or seven feet away I noticed that the bear was already being tackled. I figured that Bella or Esme had already seen it so I backed away slowly when I smelled a human scent.

I quickly advanced to the bear, but it took a last swipe at the human, and took off running. I caught the bear, and figured it would be best if I quenched my thirst so I wouldn't hurt the human.

When I was done with the bear I tossed it away, and examined the human. He was breathing, but it was not at a normal rate. He was bleeding, and I had to hold my uneeded breath.

I picked up the man, feeling that I could not leave him here to die. I ran all the way back into town and inside our house. I lay him on the table and took off to where I knew Carlisle would be.

After pleading with him, he agreed that he would look at the man.

When Carlisle was done examining him, he shook his head and told me that he would not survive. I begged him to change him for me. I fell to the floor, and Carlisle finally agreed.

I waited patiently by the man's side studing his face. He had short brown hair, he was well built and his skin was a bit tanned.

It was about 3 days before the man came to, and I told him he was one of us now, and it was the only way he would be able to survive.

The man looked as if I was crazy at first, but then he sat up, and told me his name was Emmett McCartney, and asked what my name was.

I answered, and Esme, and Bella answered their eyes a light topaz color now.

"Rose!" Bella cried out hugging me "We were so worried!"

Esme smiled but then her eyes wandered to where Emmett sat. "Who is this?" She inquired rising an eyebrow.

"This, is Emmett" I introduced Esme.

Esme and Bella welcomed Emmett with warm smiles. This is why I loved being with them. Over the next few days I got to know Emmett, and I found he was a great guy. Carlisle, and Esme were happy to add Emmett, and after me begging him he accepted.

Things were going to get a lot better now.

**AN-So, I hope that you are not mad at me and I will try to update soon. I'm was just a bit worried about the worm on April 1st so......**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-I am trying to write as much AS POSSIBLE, as SOON AS POSSIBLE. so don't go yelling at me. Story of the chapter: Forbidden Love by DoctorFang. ;) ;) ;) ****;) ****;) ****;) ****;) ****;) ****;) ****;) ****;) ****;) ;D**

** This is a different time than last chapter!!!!!!!!!  
**

** BPOV  
**

Things were great, now. Ever since Emmett had joined us everyone was always smiling. He was great at making someone smile. I enjoyed spending time with him, but he usually was with Rosalie, and I let them have their space.

It was a sunny day, and I found myself sitting downstairs reading a book. I sat near the window letting the sun make my skin sparkle. I knew I should have been hunting with Emmett, and Rosalie but I was annoyed of drinking blood almost every day because Carlisle thought it would be best if we took precautions.

Esme, loving Carlisle had agreed. I thought of Carlisle as a father, and I understood how he wanted to be extra careful, but it just got a _bit _annoying.

Carlisle, and Esme came down the stairs holding hands and I smiled as they entered the room. They just sat down on the floor together looking out the window at the beautiful scenery.

Esme soon got bored (I could tell by the slightly annoyed look on her face), and stood up pulling Carlisle with her, and she dragged him (I knew she could easily carry him) out of the room.

I turned my attention back to my book for a moment and when I had read about three pages (which didn't any more than a minute) I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

Something was moving outside. I could tell it wasn't a bird because I knew a bird couldn't move that fast. or as gracefully. I stared at it for a moment then I realized what it was; one of us.

"Carlisle, Esme come!" I called out standing up, and setting my book on the chair. Carlisle and Esme stood before me in a moment, and I pointed at the figure that was moving closer. I noticed that it wasn't going very fast. It looked as if something was pulling it back.

Then I saw why. Another figure emerged and quickly joined the first figure. They moved faster now, and I heard Carlisle say (even though he sounded miles away) "Yes, they are one of us. I wonder where they come from" then I realized he actually was murmuring, but it was even quieter because I was tuned out thinking about the two figures.

"We need to welcome them" I told Carlisle. A confused expression spread across Esme's face. Carlisle nodded, and we slowly headed for the door. I found myself turning the door knob.

I heard a soft _whoosh_ and then the two figures were standing in front of us.

There was one male, and one female. The female had short dark (I wasn't sure if it was dark brown or black) pixie-like hair. Her skin was pale, and it sparkled in the sunlight. She wore (I could easily tell) a designer dress that came to her knees. It flailed out a bit at the fringe. It was pink, and tied around her neck. She wore pink heels. **(For dress see Profile). **

The male had blond hair that fell into his eyes. His skin was pale and it also sparkled in the sun light. Her wore a plain black shirt that was rolled up a few inches. He had black sweat pants, and no shoes.

The thing that scared me a bit was the fact that they both had blood shot red eyes.

I was a bit stunned by their appearance. The female wore very expensive clothes, and the male wore dirty clothes that looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in years. Of course because they were us that was possible.

"Hello" the pixie-like female greeted us. She had a high pitched voice. "My name is Alice Brandon. This is Jasper Whitlock." **(Sorry if that's the wrong spelling for Jasper's last name)**

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. "Hello Alice" I said in a sweet voice "My name is Isabella Swan. This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Cullen." I wasn't sure why I wasn't telling them our cover story, but since they were one of us there was no need to hide anything. "There are two others that live here. Their name's are Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCartney. They are out hunting right now."

Jasper inclined him head slightly as if he understood, and I also inclined my head in reply.

Then Jasper spoke in a deep ragged voice "We have come asking for shelter. Alice here" he squeezed her hand tightly, and Alice's smile increased "She can see into the future" Carlisle raised an eyebrow in interest "She saw that if we came to you, you would accept us."

Carlisle nodded "Indeed we shall, but you have to tell us everything of your past first." Esme smiled, and Alice started to jump up and down. Then she came running into my arms telling me we were going to be great friends.

We all sat down on the floor, I was sitting beside Alice (she sat beside Jasper), and Carlisle.

Alice started first:

"I remember only bits of my past. I loved my life, but the problem was I could see into the future. I was sent to an asylum. All I then remember was blackness. Then someone took me from all of the blackness. I remember all of the pain; as if someone had set me on fire. When I woke up I wasn't sure of where I was. I saw that I would meet Jasper at a restaurant. I went to the restaurant and found Jasper there. I told him of the vision I had that you" she gestured around the room "would accept us. So we came here." She finished with.

Carlisle sat for a moment pondering, and then he asked Jasper about his past.

Jasper told us a much longer story then Alice's.

Jasper had been taken to the army, and after a period of time he became a major. He was very popular, but then he came across three woman one day. Their name's were Maria, Lucy, and Nettie. Maria had changed him, and he joined their army. He was taught to fight well with the others of Maria's army. Maria added more, and more to the army-all male soldiers. Maria soon put Jasper in charge. Jasper's ability was to control one's emotions. They hunted human's and helped Maria, Nettie, and Lucy win the battles. Maria's army soon finished with Texas, and moved onto northern Mexico. Maria, and Jasper kept creating more, and more newborns-keeping them prepared. Years, and years passed of Jasper, and Maria fighting, and soon Jasper was unhappy with his violent life. Decades later Jasper became friends with another vampire that Jasper found civilized his name was Peter. Peter met Charlotte one of the new newborns. He and Charlotte left; making Maria annoyed with Jasper. Five years later Peter came back for Jasper. Peter told Jasper that if he came with him then he could have an entirely different life-a better life. Jasper was convinced, and chose to leave with Peter. Jasper left with Peter hopeful for the future. Jasper stayed with Peter, and Charlotte for a few years; liking his new life. Jasper soon started to become depressed. He hated killing other, other humans who _had_ lives. He soon left Peter and Charlotte. One day when he was in Philadelphia there was a terrible storm, and Jasper ducked into a restaurant for shelter. I saw Alice sitting on a stool. (He didn't know who she was), and she came over to Jasper. Jasper could tell that she also was a vampire, and they went off. Alice had told him of us, and our _vegetarian _diet. Jasper loved that he would not have to kill anymore people, and when Alice saw us accepting them he agreed to come along. _(When I calculated how long Jasper had been with Maria it was almost as long as the time Carlisle and I have been together). _

When Jasper had finally finished Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Great. Now, I can help you. You have a horrible sense of style." She told me.

"How'd you know that?" I asked her curiously. "Trust me, I can see it" I knew what she meant "and you dress up for the most random things" she added.

Jasper laughed at that, and I found myself also laughing. Carlisle and Esme went upstairs to get two rooms ready for Alice, and Jasper, and as they climbed the stairs Alice called out "Can I move in with Bella?" Esme turned a puzzled expression on her face. "So I can help her every morning. It's that or I move into the room next to hers." Alice explained.

Carlisle and Esme soon disappeared, and Alice dragged me upstairs. "This one's yours" she said pointing to the door farthest down the hallway. "Yes." I answered "How'd you know that?"

"I can see everything" Alice answered. Then she asked me: "Why did you chose one so seperated from everyone else."

"I like to keep to myself." I answered shortly.

Alice dragged me inside and sat me in front of my mirror.

I sat there while she went through my closet. "You have the worst outfits" she told me. I laughed. "Wait here, I'm going out shopping. I'll be back in _one_ minute."

I was curious so the moment I heard the front door slam I started counting to sixty. True to her word Alice entered my room when I reached sixty.

I couldn't see what she had bought but I waited as she began to give me a makeover. "Tonight we are going out." Alice declared. Alice dressed me, and did my hair. I felt like a doll.

When she was done she put me in front of the mirror. Wow. I actually looked good. I wore a tight light blue dress that had straps with jewels, and some gloves that went up my arm, but didn't even touch my fingers. I wasn't really sure what it was. I had light blue shoes (that were the same color as the dress) that had a rose on it (the rose was blue). My hair was pulled back, the rest of it falling forward in lots of curls. I had pink lips, and black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and blue lashes.

Alice left the room for a moment and then came back in wearing a gorgeous yellow cocktail dress that ruffled at the fringe, and she had a scarf wrapped around her neck. Her make-up was light, and she wore mahogany lipstick. Alice's pixie-like spiky hair was untouched, and I almost laughed at how her outfit, and her hair showed two different personality's.

Rosalie soon stepped in wearing a gorgeous red dress that had no straps. She had thick black heels, and her hair was flowing around her. **(To See Bella's Dress, Hair (with make-up), and Shoes, Alice's Dress, Rosalie's Dress, and Hair See Profile). **

Rosalie looked even more beautiful now, and I found myself staring at her. "O stop gawking Bella. You _know_ you look that good too." Alice said in a triumphant voice.

When we left the house I noticed Esme at the window, and I saw her mouth:_ Have Fun. Be Safe. Don't Reveal **Anything**. _I nodded my head, and Esme disappeared from view.

Tonight as Alice said was going to be a girls night out. (We had begged Esme to come with us, but she refused saying that she was to old. We all disagreed, but Esme still refused the offer. or beg)

Tonight would be fun. _hopefully._

** AN-Okay, I hope no one is mad at me. I updated as soon as possible, and I wrote kinda a lot. Well now that everyone is introduced _(There still are more characters to be introduced) _the story might get a bit more exciting. _(Hopefully)_ So don't expect me to update _to_ soon, but I will try. I do have more stories to write. O yeah, and if you think Bella has a good sense of style (in this story) tell me. I like what people have to say if it's good or bad. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Okay. I am _really_ sorry if I screw up _any_ facts about Alec. Story of the Chapter: The Past Does Come Back To Haunt You by DoctorFang. **

** This is a few days before present time.  
**

** BPOV**

I had been sitting in front of my mirror for _hours_. I had landed a date with the _dreamy _*sigh* Alec Volturi. He was quite interested in me (or that's what it looked like).

Alice had agreed that Alec was dreamy, but she refused to say that Alec was dreamier than Jasper. I knew better then to argue with her.

Alice had then decided that I had to have a makeover. The funny thing was I was having a makeover, but there was no makeup going on my face-except lipstick. I decided to ask her. "Alice?" I said as I felt Alice's fingers through my hair.

"Yes Bella?" Alice answered, and I felt a slight tug on a strand of my hair. "Why is it I am having a _makeover_, and yet there's no make-up on my face, and I know you _always_ do make-up first" **(I actually don't know if Alice _always_ does makeup first, but in this story she does)**.

Alice sighed; "Well think about it. If Alec met you when you had NO makeup on, and her seemed interested in you, then that means that he likes you for yourself, and not what you look like" Alice replied.

Alice could be _really_ confusing. "Uh, Alice if he doesn't mind me being _ugly_ then why are you doing this" I waved around my head. "You still have to look good, duh" Alice acted as if only a complete and total idiot would not know the answer to that question.

It was about an hour later that Alice declared she was done. I was afraid to look and see that I looked as horribly ugly as I found myself _every _morning. Instead I actually looked (surprising enough) _gorgeous. _

I was wearing a light blue dress that was silky. There was only one strap holding the dress up, and it was tight. The dress came down _almost_ to my knees. I was wearing silver shoes with the dress. My hair was pulled back a bit, the rest flowing forward in beautiful curls. **(For Hair, and Dress See Profile).**

Alice then pulled me to her room where she quickly sprayed some hairspray around my head. Tonight I was a bit afraid that Alec would _not_ like me.

I waited in Alice's room untill the doorbell rang, and I stood. Alice pushed me back down in the chair, and bounced downstairs to open the door.

I was a bit nervous and I twisted my legs together nervously. Rose came in and told me it was time for my grand "entrance" downt the stairs.

I was nervous, and also sure I was going to trip as I came down the stairs. When I was standing beside Alec he took my hand and kissed it, telling me I looked beautiful.

As we exited the house, and I stepped into Alec's black Mercedes, and sat on the leather seat; I was quite nervous about the night.

**AN-Okay, it's short, and you won't know the results of the date until tomorrow, and I'm sorry, but I will update tomorrow or hopefully tonight. O yeah and if you want to see Alec's black mercedes you'll find it on my profile. :P  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, as I promised here are the results for Bella and Alecs' date. Now, I'm not really sure what vampires do on dates so that's the reason I didn't write the date. If someone could tell me what vampires do on dates then I will gladly write the date. Please tell me soon. Story of the Chapter: My Personal Sun by DoctorFang. Oh yeah, and I can't really do it but you know in movies when they have the little:**_40 years later_** kinda thing? Yeah well just picture that for what's below (and I don't mean the BPOV. :P**

** BPOV A week after "the date." (teehee)**

I sat down in front of my mirror ready for Alice to prepare me for yet another date.

Our date a week ago had gone fine. Alec seemed pretty interested and I hoped it wouldn't show that I was **_crazy_** for him. It's not like I could help it. He _was_ gorgeous.

Alice quickly pulled out a dress that I could tell was for partying.

"No, Alice. I can _not_ dance." I told her sternly.

Alice laughed, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're not dancing. You just have to look drop-dead gorgeous, and then _hopefully_ if Alec likes you enough he'll get jealous of guys falling head over heels for you." Alice was pretty smart. This would prove if Alec was really interested. If he wasn't he would give me to another guy (or guys), a _human_ guy.

I then realized Carlisle wouldn't approve this, but he's got Esme so why can't I have Alec?

"All you have to do is seem interested in the other guys if Alec ignores you. Easy enough?" Alice asked me.

I shrugged "Sounds easy, and quite fun _if_ Alec does get jealous."

Alice laughed and then set to work on me.

I found myself quite happy while Alice worked to make me look good. Today she actually put make up on me. "You only have to look drop-dead gorgeous; not that you aren't already."

When she was done with me Alice dragged Jasper, and Emmett into the room Rosalie on the trail.

She pushed Emmett, and Jasper down on the couch, Rosalie leaned against the door an amused look on her face.

At the moment I was hiding in the bathroom-Alice _commanded _me in there, but I was peeking through the door.

"Alright, now I want complete and total honesty from you guys. If you lie then you soon with be flying out of sight." Alice said sternly. Rosalie giggled and Emmett and Jasper both looked scared out of their minds.

"I now present" she opened the door, and motioned for me to come out "Bella!" She screamed as I stood in front of the boys.

"Alright" Emmett said in a lets get down to business voice. "If you want the truth then I must admit Bella look pretty hot." I looked over at Rosalie to see what she thought of this. She was actually smiling. Then again I realized why. _I _had Alec. Emmett knew that I wouldn't accept him as a boyfriend.

Jasper looked at me for a moment, and then finally sighed "If you want her to look hot, then you have to trim the dress a tad. You do that, and she'll look gorgeous."

Alice stared at Jasper as he said this and then she hugged him. "You're wonderful! I was thinking the same thing, but I thought it would look bad"

I waited while Alice trimmed the dress a bit, and when she was done she decided to put more makeup on. Emmett agreed, along with Jasper that a little more makeup would look more _appealing_.

When we were done the doorbell rang. I quickly opened it before Alice, and said "Hi" to Alec.

He looked stunned, and I realized that Jasper, and Emmett really hadn't lied.

"You look" he paused as I sat in his car "_amazingly gorgeous"_ I wondered for a moment if Emmett, and Jasper thought the same thing, but then I realized it didn't really matter now. Now I would have to focus on Alice's smart plan. _Make Alec jealous._

When we reached the club [apparently Alice convinced (with Jasper in the room) Alec to take me to a club, and she said that I would _love_ it] Alec helped me out of the car, and I was careful not to tumble in my high (_high_) heels.

When we got inside there we _a lot_ of guys that were drunk. Alec kept them away from me the whole evening, and danced, or sat with me. We didn't drink anything, and just danced, or sat and talked.

The entire night was wonderful, and I _really_ enjoyed it. When we went home at three in the morning Alice was eager to hear the results of the club.

I told her that I had a wonderful time and that I didn't even have to pretend to any guy that I liked them. Alec was _amazing_, and I knew he was the best guy I could ever get.

**AN-Okay, I am so sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit for the dress that she wears (along with her hair). I do apologize if I don't update soon, but I will try to as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW, I haven't been getting any reviews. It makes me sad, and think that no one's reading my stories, and that no one cares for my stories. :(  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN-Okay, here's the deal. 1st of all for those of you reading my story **_What if Edward Came Back?_** I apologize for not updating it recently. 2nd I'm guessing you want to see Bella's party dress, and I had it, but then it disappeared from my bookmarks. I will try to post it for you as soon as possible. Also I am starting a new story (as said on my site). I will keep you updated on it. I'm not sure when I actually will post the 1st chapter. I am halfway through writing the 1st chapter. At the moment I am probably boring you so, The Story Of The Chapter Is: Bella's Fate by screaming bubbles. Love you all. (and thanks for the review ****DieInSilenceX).**

** APOV**

I was _really_ excited for Bella. I mean after my evil plan. I never thought that Alec would do that. Now I had an even better plan.

Bella was going to look _really_ ugly. They were going back to the club. I wanted to see if Alec would still like her when she was ugly. And if he would be nice to a girl _that_ ugly in front of everyone (even though he was a vampire and most people thought he was already a freak).

I dressed Bella in a long plain gown, that actually looked a bit to stylish. She wore heavy black makeup despite the fact that her dress was yellow (I made sure of that; Bella looks _horrible_ in yellow).

Bella's hair was in a plain ponytail, her hair with wash-out yellow highlights. I loved these.

She wore the ugliest shoes I could find.

Of course I did my check with Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett gave me a weird look. Rosalie was there again waiting for Emmett's answer.

Emmett then sighed and said "If you want honesty then I have to say she looks hideous." Alice started jumping up and down after he said this.

Jasper stared at Bella for a moment then said "I do say that she looks hideous, but that seems like that is what you're going for" Jasper paused wavy his hand at me bouncing and smiling "But, I think that you need to loosen the shirt. It's to tight."

I realized what Jasper was saying, the top part of the dress was tightly pulled back. I quickly attended to it, and when I was done the top part of the dress was loose around Bella's torso.

Jasper said that Bella now looked truly hideous.

When Alec arrived Bella, and I pretended to make it look like she thought she looked gorgoeous.

She made a grand entrance down the stairs, and I kept my face straight with a bit of difficulty.

Bella smiled as Alec took he hand and led her to his black Mercedes.

This would be to good.

**BPOV**

When we arrived at the club I found Alec pull me out of the club, and led me inside.

When I entered I only smelt alcohol, and Alec (he smelled nice).

All the guys started to follow me. It was _really_ annoying.

One guy that got in my way to much I pushed him into the wall. It's not like anyone noticed, and they were all to drunk to remember even if they saw.

Alec spent the evening as he had the night before. Nothing changed. All the guys got bored staring at me, and left to dance with the other girls (that were drunk).

When we got back in his car I noticed that he did not take the road that led to my house.

Where would he be going at five in the morning? Well he was a vampire, but he could go anywhere he wanted provided that he drives me home first.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a voice that was supposed to be strong, confident, and demanding, but ended up being weak, and helpless.

"Somewhere special" Alec told me.

Now I was a bit scared. Then I noticed us turning onto a road beside a road that led to my house. This road went on, and on untill it reached the bridge of a forest.

"Follow me" he said as he opened my door for me.

I quickly stepped out, and he shut the door.

What was _very _unexpected was when he started running through the forest. I shot in front of him in a second, but then slowed a bit to let him pass.

Soon we reached a huge clearing. It had a lot of space, and I recognized it. This was the field we played baseball in.

"I found it recently. I was going for a walk, and I came across it. I thought you would like it." Alec shifted his weight a bit nervously.

I was touched at how he thought this. This is how _wonderful_ Alec is.

"O, Alec it's beautiful, but this is where my family plays baseball when it rains." I said in a sincere tone "But thank you" I squeezed his hand.

And that's when his lips crashed down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and wrapped his around my waist.

This is how much I love Alec.

**AN-You may be happy, you may be angry with me, and if you are angry with me please tell me, and I will remove all fluff. Please Review. I like what people think even if it's something bad, so I can change it, and make you happy with my story.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN-Okay, you may be happy with this chapter, you may be mad. To those of you who are mad you can tell me, and I will try to change it to your liking. Those of you who do like it, please review and give me ideas! Thanks to DieInSilenceX, for all the awesome reviews. The story of the chapter is: Forbidden Passion by YoriksSkoll. (sorry if I spelt your name wrong). Anyway, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

When Alec and I finally left the cleaing and came back to his black mercedes we were both ready to departure from one another. It had been awkward enough when we broke apart, and I was more than eager to get back to our house where Jasper could make all the awkward feelings go away.

When Alec stopped in front of our house I quickly thanked him, and opened the door beginning to step out. I was about to, but then I paused "Hey, Alice saw that it's going to rain tomorrow, you want to come with us to the clearing, and play baseball?" Now, things _were_ a bit awkward, but then Alec smiled.

"Do you mean today tomorrow, or tomorrow tomorrow?" He asked gesturing toward the sun rising in the distance.

I laughed. Another reason I loved Alec. He could make you laugh, and be funny when he wanted to, and he could be serious when it was appropiate. Now was the time for laughs with a bit of seriousness about our relastionship.

"Tomorrow, Tomorrow" I said a bit sternly "Be there"

Alec laughed again "Yes, ma'am" Alec said sauluting and then he drove off.

All the awkwardness had been gone those few minutes. I found myself staring at where his car had disappeared.

Alice soon came out and found me. "Yay, yay, yay!" she screamed embracing me. I squeezed her tightly, and then stepped inside.

When I entered my room Alice soon bounding after me. "You do realize I want the details" she said between bounces.

I nodded my head grumpily, and pulled off my dress that Alice said Alec would hate. I quickly slipped into some comfortable sweat pants, and a t-shirt.

Alice stopped bouncing and noted "You look _horrible, _maybe you should have worn that on your date last night, and this morning._"_

At the moment I _really _didn't care. Everything had worked out fine, and I discovered that I loved Alec; everything about him."

I realized that tomorrow would be important, and I found myself jumping out the window, and racing into the forest.

**APOV**

How typical. Bella, jumping out a window. She probably realized that she looked horrible, and went to lighten her eyes. She entered the house a few hours later, and her eyes were a _very_ light topaz.

She must've overdone it. I was now annoyed at how she did not apreciate my efforts. I spent most of my time planning how to trick Alec into proving that he did not really love Bella.

I now sat designing a dress that Bella was going to wear.

She soon stomped over to me reminding me of when she refuesed to wear that party dress. I spent that entire night watching Alec's every move through his decisions.

The next night I watched I became excited when I saw that he was going to kiss Bella. I pretty much watched the whole sceen. It was pretty glorious, but it would be easier to just follow them around.

"Do not say that I am going to wear that" Bella said an argumentive tone in her voice.

"Bella, dear I am not in the mood to argue right now, now go and try this on." I said coolly, handing her the dress.

Angrily Bella stomped into her room, and slammed the door-which shook the entire house. I ignored this, and began drawing a new dress that would look _gorgeous_ on Bella.

When Bella came back into my room she looked beautiful in the dress I had designed for her. "Good, now Bella you'll look gorgeous in that for your date tonight with Alec.

Bella gaped "_Another_ date with Alec. Why is it we date _every_ night?" She asked me stubornly.

"Because, Bella dear we need to get Alec to prove himself to you" I said simply.

"He _already _has" Bella complained.

I pushed Bella down in front of my mirror and began to work on her.

When she was done I felt my plan was complete. Well, except the hard part-getting Bella to co-operate.

After I begged, and pleaded, and explained how easy it would be, Bella finally gave in.

She went out with Alec, and did as I asked her. I watched everything in little bits, of what Bella, and Alec decided to do. Every little movement was seen by me, and I was shocked by the result of the date. Alec had really proven himself to Bella. Well that kinda sucked. I wanted to have more fun bothering Alec.

When Bella got back from her date I pondered hard on how it would be possible to trick Alec. I had no positive results.

**AN-Okay, yes it is short, and don't guarentee another Chapter to soon. I will be busy, and I'm _very_ sorry for any inconvience caused by me. If you want to see Bella's dress, and hair you can visit my profile. Again I am sorry if there are no updates anytime soon. 8)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN-Hey, sorry about the wait for Edward to come into the story. Don't worry. He's coming soon. O yeah, and you know how I don't like to do the whole name like:Alice's Point Of View, and everything? Well, if you don't get it I have come up with a solution. Edward is EPOV:D, Esme is EPOV:), and Emmett is EPOV:P. I will be going to Alec's point of view, even though it may be brief. Alice is APOV:O, and Alec is APOV8). Story Of The Chapter: Bella's Fate by screaming bubbles. **

** APOV**

**  
** The next day I was sure to make Bella stylish for our baseball game. It would be best to keep Alec happy, now that all my little tests were over.

Soon Alec arrived-with no car. This was quite stunning. I thought he was almost in love with his car, but this proved me wrong.

Alec and Bella were the last to arrive at the clearing. They seemed to enjoy taking their time on the way to the clearing.

When they had arrived I quickly divided the family + Alec into two teams.

I put Alec, Bella, Jasper, and myself on one team, and Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme onto the other. I was curious at how Alec would play.

Their team was up at bat, and I jumped to the pitchers plate.

Bella took second base, Jasper took third base, and Alec opted for first. The bases were spread far far apart.

Rosalie was up for base first, and I wiped the ball straight for the bat.

She hit the ball with a thundering crack. I traced it as it flew far, far, away. Alec at first bat watched as Rosalie dropped the bat, and came speeding toward him.

I could tell that he knew _he _wouldn't be the one to get the ball at her, and he shot away from his station.

A moment later Rosalie reached third base but Alec had thrown the ball to Jasper, and Jasper quickly pressed the ball into her shoulder as she whisked by.

"Out" Esme who usually was just a referee. Unfortunately Alec took that opportunity from her.

I actually was amazed at how observant Alec was, and how smart he was.

Bella flashed a flirty smile in Alec's direction, and he smiled back.

Emmett was next up to bat, and smiled at Rosalie who was glaring at Alec. She _had_ been nice to him, but now she was upset at how much of a great guy he was.

I pitched the ball to Emmett, and he hit it with an even louder thundering crack, that just so happened to be heard when a streak of lightning flashed across the dark, cloudy sky.

The ball went flying into the forest in the opposite direction of where we had come from before.

We watched as it disappeared into the trees. A few moments later four figures emerged, and I watched as Bella fainted, and Carlisle rushed over to her side.

**BPOV**

I found myself falling to the ground when I saw the second figure.

I had recognized him as the man who had run from Carlisle, and I o so many years ago.

I was angry with him. When he left, my hopes were so high up that it was as if he had broken my heart.

I awoke with Carlisle at my side. "I recognize him too" he whispered it a small voice, only for my ears to hear him.

Carlisle helped me up, and I stared at the first figure.

It was a tall man with dark skin. His long black hair was in dread-locks, and I could easily by his beauty that he was one of us.

The second was, of course Carlisle's creation, he had short, tousled bronze hair that was _very_ messy. It was a bit like Jasper's. He was simply dressed in ripped jeans, and he had no shirt or shoes. I found myself amazed at how beautiful he was.

The last two were holding hands-male, and female. The male had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. He, also had no shirt or shoes, and dark ripped jeans. The female had long, wavy orange hair that spread around her as if it were alive. She, also had no shoes, but she wore a bright shirt, and tight navy blue jeans.

After I had stared at them for a few second I realized that they all had blood-red eyes. Either they were newborns (except for the man I had encountered before), or they all drank human blood. I opted for drinking human blood.

"Hello. I am Laurent." **(Sorry if I spelt it wrong. My apologies)** The dark skinned man said in a cool voice "This is James," he waved at the blond "Victoria" he waved his hand in the orange haired woman's direction. "And, this is Edward" he nodded toward the bronze haired. Edward nodded his head curtly, and I shot a death glare in his direction.

"I am sorry, but have we met before. You look strangely familiar" Edward said in a velvety voice, and I noticed that he had seen my death glare.

"Yes, I believe we have" I answered coolly. Alec came to stand beside me, and I found myself staring at his odd expression. He turned and saw me looking. I smiled a warm smiled, and he smiled a heart-braking smile.

Edward paced a few steps forward, "I do not seem to remember the encounter" he said.

I laughed, a hard cold laugh. Of course he _wouldn't_ remember _me._

**EPOV:D**

I stared at the woman who was so familiar, but I could not remember ever meeting her in my entire lonly, and pointless life. I had always wondered who changed me, and why I was changed.

The woman was a brunette with long hair that fell down her back. She wore baseball clothes. Her face was a lovely sight to see. She wore no makeup.

The man who was standing beside her had short brown hair, and was quiet pale. Paler than a normal vampire. He, also wore baseball clothes.

Standing on the other side of her was a tall blond man of about twenty. He held hands with a brunette of about thirty or so.

Almost behind her was a tall brunette man who was well built. Standing beside him was a gorgeous blond woman. They, also wore baseball clothes.

The last two were a bit odd looking. The female was small, fragile looking was had dark, short pixie-like hair, and wore what looked like a designer baseball uniform.

The male that stood with her had wavy blond hair that fell into his eyes. He was peculiar looking, and I noticed that he had many scars up his arm.

The brunette woman standing beside the blond squeezed the blonds hand. He quickly opened his mouth to speak, but the familiar looking woman spoke before he could.

"My name is Bella. This is Carlisle" she gustured toward the blond standing beside her "This is Esme" she gustured toward the brunette beside the man named Carlisle "Emmett" the brunette behind Esme "Rosalie" the blond beside him "Alice, and Jasper" the weird looking couple "And Alec" she said squeezing the hand of the brunette standing beside her.

"I believe this is yours" Laurent said holding up the baseball we had found in the forest.

Carlisle nodded, and it was obvious that he was the leader of their coven.

It was then that I realized their eyes were a light topaz, especially the girl named Bella. All of their eyes were topaz except for Alec's He must not have been part of their coven.

Laurent flicked the ball at Carlisle and Carlisle caught it with only his thumb, and his middle finger.

"Can we play?" Laurent asked innocently. Carlisle nodded "Of course, we have plenty of room for more players."

I thanked Laurent for this as quietly as I could. Hearing me he nodded his head in reply.

As everyone took their former positions I seized this oportunity to question Bella.

I made my way over to her, but she ignored me, and continued talking to Alec. How I hated this Alec fellow. He was ruining my oportunity.

Alice stuck Laurent and I on Bella's team, and I went for outfield.

As Laurent took Bella's place at second base she was forced to go for outfield. I, again thanked Laurent, and bombarded Bella.

"Why are you so familiar?" I asked her, and she jumped a little started at my silent approach.

"If you do not remember then I am sure I have been blessed" she replied in a cold tone. Was she my former girlfriend or something? That's what it seemed like.

"Please tell me" I begged her watching Alice pitch the ball out of the corner of my eye.

"Carlisle" she began "Is your creator" I was shocked.

That blond no more than twenty looking man created me? I was _truly_ shocked.

He must be _much_ older than I.

"I have lived with Carlisle for almost as long as I can remember." Bella continued. "One day I came home, and you were there. I was happy that threre would be someone new around. Carlisle was, and still is like a father to me. He was always gone at the hospital, and I got bored without him to tell me of his past. When I heard that you ran I was upset. I had been so hopeful about having a new friend. It was almost as bad as having your heart broken."

Now _that_ explained it. I had only seen Bella when I was going through my transformation.

There was a loud crack , and Bella was soon holding the baseball, that she whipped at Jasper.

I didn't really care if Bella hated my guts. I was amazingly in love with her.

**AN-Sorry. That's all I've got at the moment. PLEASE be patient because there may not be any updates over the easter holidays. PLEASE review, and be intirely honest. I like reviews, and I like it when people are honest, and tell me if something sucks. O and thanks for all the reviews DieInSilenceX. :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN-Okay, I know I said I wouldn't write on the Easter holidays, but I got the chance so....yeah. Story Of The Chapter:I Think I Hate My Husband by edwardspet.**

** APOV:O**

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Edward tore his gaze from Bella's face, and turned to see the ball sitting beside him on the grass.

Edward, stupid enough picked up the ball and threw it to Laurent at base two. Laurent caught the ball and threw it to Jasper who got Victoria out just seconds after he had caught the ball. Victoria had already passed Laurent when Edward had tossed the ball to Laurent.

There was something going on between Edward and Bella. It was quite obvious. Edward seemed to be drooling over Bella who was giving him the cold shoulder.

There was something wrong about this though. Bella seemed to hate Edward because of that encounter Edward had been talking about before.

Edward had definitely done something wrong in that other encounter.

Many, many hours later of playing Carlisle declared that it would be best if we left because the rain had lightened in town and no one would be expecting thunder any longer.

I watched as Bella bounced over to Alec, and he took her hand. Edward seemed annoyed as he also watched.

Jasper stood on the edge of the forest and I quickly ran up to him, and took his hand. We were about to leave, but I paused enough to hear Carlisle invite Laurent, James, Victoria, and Edward to our house, and hear Edward quickly accept.

Alec and Bella were already at our house, and everyone else were walking slowly, asking about Carlisle's job.

I quickly ran faster and Jasper followed. Soon we were running as fast as the wind.

When we arrived Alec and Bella were sitting down inside. Bella had her head on Alec's lap, and he had his arms around her.

It was a cute picture but I pulled Bella out of Alec's arms, and dragged her to her room stopping in my room for a moment first.

"What was going on in the clearing. What is it with you and Edward?" I screamed at Bella.

Bella sighed and reaching into her closet pulling out a red dress that had no straps. It had a golden design at the top.

"It's nothing. He just" she paused for a moment "Took off on me" Bella said pulling off her baseball uniform.

O yeah that explained _a lot_. "Took off on you?" I screamed "What's that supposed to mean?"

"O boy. I guess I might as well tell you everything" Bella said slipping her feet into a pair of red high heels.

I pulled off my uniform, and slid into a yellow dress. It was also strapless and flailed out at the bottom.

"Many, many years ago when only Carlisle and I lived together there was an influenza going out Elizabeth Masen begged Carlisle to save Edward." Wait, Bella knew Edwards mom? "Anyway, Carlisle changed Edward, and Edward got mad. Something like that. I had been hunting then. Anyway with Carlisle always at the hospital I was lonely. Edward was an option to end that loneliness. I had been so hopeful, when he took off it was as bad as if he had broken my heart."

No one knew anything about Bella's past, or Carlisle's. They had always kept it from us. I had always been curious about what Bella did before Jasper and I had come along.

**BPOV**

I hated to violate my past, and also Carlisle's. Both of our past's had been horrible, and we both promised to never talk about it.

Well, anyway this wasn't _that_ much getting violated.

Alice seemed pause as she slid on her other yellow flat.

I quickly waited as she stood and pulled her hair back. I pulled the pony tail out of my hair, letting my hair fall forward. It had a nice wavy effect.

I hated Edward for what he had done. Alec was a great guy and I was happy with him. He was a better man. So what if he didn't look like a god, and Edward did.

**APOV8)**

Bella, and Alice came down the stairs wearing dresses. Alice's was yellow, and Bella's was red.

Bella came and sat beside me. I noticed that Alice was staring at us, but then she quickly turned her attention to Jasper.

Jasper was a great guy. We'd talked once or twice. I couldn't remember.

Bella lay down and set her head on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. Carlisle stepped in. Carlisle was a great guy. But I had always wondered about him. Bella, and him kept everything about them secret. No one else knew about them so I had almost no chance of finding out.

After Carlisle was Laurent, the friendly man. Then it was James, and Victoria the mysterious couple. Last was Edward eager to get in. When he saw Bella and I in change of clothes, and cuddled on the couch-Bella spread across it- he stopped.

He looked to see Alice and Jasper sitting on the floor in a small embrace. I could tell he was a bit annoyed. Rosalie, and Emmett came downstairs; Rosalie in a long red gown, and Emmett wearing formal pants, and a dress shirt.

Edward went into the kitchen with everyone else slowly. I could clearly hear them talking about how they found a permanent residence a bit of a hassle.

I lay my head back, but then I heard Bella say something very, _very_ quietly. I leaned over her to hear her.

In a quiet voice she said "I like this"

I smiled, and was about to lay back again but then Bella said something.

"I love you" she whispered.

**AN-Alright you all probably thinking that this is the end of the chapter-but it's not. Not yet. Please be patient. I am trying to write as much as possible, so think of this as the next chapter. O yes, and if you would like to see Bella's Dress, Alice's Dress, Rosalie's Dress, Alice's Shoes, and Bella's Shoes you can see my profile to see them. **

** EPOV:D**

When I stepped into their kitchen I was so annoyed I wasn't paying attention so when Laurent asked me what I thought I was unprepared.

I quickly picked the answer that he wanted out of his thoughts, and answered.

Laurent was quiet pleased with my answer, and I settled down on one of the chairs.

I studied Carlisle. His eyes were a light topaz, the same as my girlfriend Tanya's.

Tanya Denali was my girlfriend. She was a strawberry blond, and was obsessed with me.

She was pretty stupid though, and everyone agreed she was an idiot.

We were actually headed there so I could break-up with Tanya.

James said it was going to happen no matter what. This _really _annoyed me.

Everyone left the kitchen, and I quickly followed them as Carlisle gave us a tour of the house. I really didn't pay attention until we got to the third floor.

Carlisle pointed out Bella's room, Alice's who's was right beside it, Jasper's who's was beside that, and then Carlisle, and Esme's room.

I was only paying attention to going inside Bella's room. I wanted to know everything I could about her. Every little detail about her. I spent the rest of the tour attempting to sneak into Bella's room, but everyone could see, and hear me as I saw thorough their minds. This annoyed me.

**CPOV**

As Esme went through naming every room I noticed that Edward was gazing at the portraits on the wall. He turned when he heard the name of my office.

I watched him turn his attention back to the wall. I also noticed that he kept inching toward Bella's room.

Automatically Edward stopped moving. Something was up. He knew I was watching.

"How about we go downstairs, and talk" I suggested eager to find out what Edward could do.

Laurent agreed and we all settled in the living room. Bella's eyes were closed so she did not see Edward, although she heard the approach, and she scrunched up her legs making enough room for two people.

Vitoria and James settled on the other couch with Laurent almost hanging off the end.

Edward leaned against the wall, and Esme and I sat down on the floor.

When Bella noticed that no one was sitting in the spot she had made she flexed her legs out again.

I waited and James began. He explained about himself. I hardly listened only catching that he was a tracker.

Victoria, and Laurent then went and I noticed that Jasper was listening mostly to Laurent.

Last was Edward, and he said he did not remember his past, and the only thing remembered was Bella. He then admitted that he could read minds.

And, if he could read minds that made a lot more sense.

**EPOV:)**

I watched as Carlisle seemed off in a different world.

Although he seemed to come back when Edward began about his past.

I knew of course that there was some weird connection between Edward, and Carlisle, and Bella. There were all acting weirdly.

When Edward finished Bella's eyes remained closed even though she had an odd look on her face.

It was almost as if she was sincere, mad, sad, but annoyed at the same time. Bella had always been hard to disciphor to me.

"Well, I think it's time we left" Laurent said.

"No, why don't you stay a little longer" Carlisle suggested in a purswasive tone. I could feel Jaspers purswasive wrath around us.

"Surely we will be intruding" Laurent insisted

"Nonsense" Carlisle assured them.

"O alright then" Laurent gave in. "But, you're sure we're not intruding"

"Of course not, you can even stay for the night. I'll show you your rooms" Carlisle said

"O alright. Come on Victoria, James, Edward." Laurent beckoned them to follow him, as he and Carlisle left the room.

Bella squeezed her necklace, and I noticed another necklace under the silver one she was squezzing between her fingers. It was heart shaped, and it was golden. It said something but Bella's finger covered it.

Alec said it was time he left, but Bella grabbed his hand and dragged him around the corner, and out of sight.

**EPOV:D ****(again)**

I saw Bella come up the stairs with Alec, and quietly brought him into her room. I was anxious to find out what Bella's room looked like.

I decided that I had to find out. I thanked Carlisle for the room, and quickly stepped into the room. I knew it was pointless, but we did need a place to keep our stuff.

I dumped my bag down, and jumped out the window. I climbed up onto the roof, and went through the windows till I found Bella's window.

I leaned over and my head fit the glass. I quickly pulled up in case Bella looked at the window, and then stuck my head down careful not to hit my head this time.

Bella's room was large. There were clothes everywhere. She had a vanity with a small chair, and the vanity had items all over it. She had shelves all over the room full of books, and CDs.

There was a large leather couch against one wall. A small coffee table sat beside it. On the coffee table was a mac laptop, and books. Piles high of books.

On the couch Bella lay, again with her head on Alec's lap. Alec who was there had his head tilted back, and his eyes closed. All I wanted was to go in there and look around at all the books and CDs.

All I wanted was Bella.

**AN-Okay, I wrote as much as possible. I hope you think it's enough. I am sorry if I don't upsate any time soon. Please Review, and be honest, and everything. Anyway Happy Easter, and please be patient for the next update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN-Yay! I got time to write an update! Anyway I _am_ a but upset that I didn't get any reviews for last chapter. Hoping for at least one review this chapter but anyway here's another chapter. Yea I know its a bit short but I hope that it will keep you a bit more satisfied. Came up with a HUGE idea so I have no alibi if I don't write much. Story Of The Chapter: Abuse by ihatejacob1. I hate Jacob too! O and you can go to my profile to hear songs:P. **

** EPOV:D**

I just kinda hung there for a while reading all the names of the CDs. Most of them were classical; Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven. That kind of stuff. I was amazed at how Bella, and I liked the same kind of music.

I then moved onto her books after I had read every CD title. One title that I found interesting was _Withering Heights_. It was on top of a pile of books beside the couch.

It was bashed up, and I could tell she had read it several times. I read through a few more titles, but then I saw Bella sit up. I was about to pull myself up, but she did not look my way.

Bella moved toward her huge closet. She pulled off her red shoes, and put them inside the closet.

Alec opened up his eyes, and watched Bella-whatever she was doing-inside her closet. It seemed Bella was in that closet for an eternity.

I lifted my head up, and climbed over to the window of my room. I quickly slid in, and closed the window. I began to unpack my things, but I heard a knock at my door.

I opened the door to see Alice standing there. She was wearing a pale pink dress with roses at the bottom. I wasn't a big fan of Alice. Sure she was small and pixie-like but she was still kinda freaky.

"Edward, I am so going to kill you" Alice said entering the room, and she gracefully sat down on the black leather couch spreading her skirt out.

I found myself staring into her topaz eyes "Excuse me, but why are you going to kill me?" I asked her puzzeled at her strange remark.

"Simple" Alice said "You hurt Bella, I hurt you-by killing you."

Alice got up, and looked out the window "Is you brain capable to understand that?" I nodded and I knew she heard me for she opened the window and breathed in the fresh air that came in "I can see that it would be quite easy for you to climb over to Bella's room, and sneak in there by using this window."

"You think I did that?" I accused even though I had done that.

"I'm not stupid." She said turning to face me "I _know_ you did exactly that."

Alice opened the door, and stepped out. "Tell me when you're ready to admit it."

**BPOV**

I heard a knock on the door, and I quickly answered it. Alice stood there.

"Mind if I talk to you?" She asked, and I answered "Of course you can"

Alice lead me to my closet, and stepped inside, and I followed. She closed the door, and I was puzzled as she began to go through my clothes.

"Here, put this on." She said handing me a pink dress. I obediently put it on, and slid on the shoes she also handed to me.

"Sorry, but what is going on here?" I asked Alice as she slid into a pale pink dress with roses at the bottom. "Easy. We need to make Edward jealous."

"Why do we need to do that?" I asked a little confused now.

"Because I hate his guts." Alice spat a little annoyed. "Why do you hate his guts. You just met him." I was _really_ confused now.

Alice pulled on some shoes that had laces that she tied all the way up her leg. "You don't need to worry about that. I just hate his-" "Alice tell me" I said in a stern voice, standing up now.

"Fine. But it's only going to get you even more upset with him." Alice gave in and I was eager to know what horrible thing he had done now.

"He's been spying on you. You know that thump you heard earlier?" I nodded "That was his head hitting your window. He's pretty much obsessed with you. I am mad that he's back here after everything and I don't want him interfering."

I was stunned. Edward and I had not personally met so it wasn't really his fault. I actually found it sweet-Edward wanting to see me.

Alice opened the door to the closet, and popped her head through. "Alec" She said sweetly. "Do you mind passing that curling iron?"

I heard Alec get up, and soon Alice was curling my hair. It was then put into a ponytail that fell down my back.

When Alice was done I was still pondering on why Edward would be interested in me. _Me_ of all people. Why were all guys interested in me?

Alice said it would be best if we waited till night for me to be announced so Alice got Alec a room, and ordered for him to stay there till night.

When Alice let me out of the closet I sat down on the couch and turned on my iPod Touch. It went to the song: _Gives You Hell_ by _The_ _All American Rejects._

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying  
_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell _

When I thought about this I realized that it was what _I_ had been trying to say to Edward before. This is what Alice wanted. She wanted Edward to see me with Alec, she wanted him to go through hell because he had missed his chance before. I didn't want that. I didn't want that at all. I didn't wanted Edward to go through hell.

I decided listening to this song was a bad idea and I quickly changed it to _Home_ by _Michael Buble._ This song was cute, and I always liked it.

_ Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

_May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

_And Ive been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
I'm fine baby, how are you?  
Well I would send them but I know that its just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

_Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, Ive got to go home_

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
Its like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home  
Ive had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
Ill be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

This song did _not_ help either. It reminded me of how bad I had wanted to stay in Chicago. So I could wait, and see if Edward was going to come back. After that I was depressed and wanted to go back to Chicago to see if Edward would be at the house we had stayed at then.

This frustrated me even more. _A lot_ more. I listened to about a billion more songs but they all reminded me of Edward. I was going to give up and throw the iPhone out when Alice came in saying it was time for me to arrive. I was a bit nervous. Alice wanted me to _use_ Alec to make Edward jealous. I didn't want to use Alec.

Alec had real feelings and I had to find a different way to break up with him.

Alice lead me out of the room, and I was sorry that I would have to go against Alice.

**AN-If you want to hear the songs you can visit my profile, and go to my site(s). The first site has it, and my links. You go the the page 'FanFic Music' and you can hear the two songs, _Give You Hell_, and _Home._ Both are great songs, and I thought it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to show them in my fanfics. Anyway I'm probably boring you. PLEASE Review. (I like reviews)** **anyway I hope that everyone had a good easter. Love yall. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN-So, I hope everyone is happy with yesterdays update. I would like to say thank you to Justine (ur awesome). Story of The Chapter: Face Down by SimplyDazzling.O wait....**

**Disclaimer:All characters and certain quotes belong to the beloved Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**BPOV**

I took another deep breath and began down the stairs. Clumsy as always, I tripped on the step, and fell down the stairs. Alec laughed-even when my head hit the banister. The pain went searing through my body. I held back a scream as I let the pain in my head die down.

A worried expression crossed Edward's face, and he was soon kneeling beside me, and he asked me if I was alright. Usually I would have laughed but I found myself staring into Edward's blood-shot red eyes. I could see all his care for me through them.

Edward helped me up, and Alice declared that we should go to a movie. Everyone else agreed so people started filing into cars. Alice and Jasper took Alice's Yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. Rosalie, and Emmett took Emmett's red jeep Wrangler. Carlisle, and Esme took Carlisle's black Mercedes S55 AMG.

I guessed I was supposed to take Alec's black Mercedes, but I wasn't sure. Alice quickly offered Edward a ride, and he accepted. James and Victoria rode with him, and Laurent went with Carlsile, and Esme.

When we got to the theater Alec seemed to_ have_ to sit beside me because I sat beside Edward. I think he could tell that I was interested in Edward.

We ended up watching _Monsters vs. Aleins. _a cute movie. **(For those of you who have seen it good for you, for those of you who haven't seen it either go see it now, or let it be spoiled.) **I was mad a Derek who ended up being a _real_ jerk.

This movie reminded me of Alec. He had been a bit of a jerk lately. Also, through the entire movie. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to break up with him.

Edward was sweet to me. After the movie when we went home I went upstairs. Alice soon came in after. "What was that?" She screamed at me. The entire time I almost ignored Alec and paid all of my attention to Edward.

"So what. At least _Edward_ didn't laugh when I smacked my head into the banister." I cringed as I remembered the pain that had cost me.

Alice seemed taken aback by this. "Fine" she snapped "Have your way."

When Alice left I lay down on the couch and turned on my iPod and flipped to _Tell Me Something_ by _Selena Gomez _From the movie: _Another Cinderella Story._

_Everybody tells me that its so hard to make it  
Its so hard to break and  
Theres no way to fake it_

Everybody tells me that its wrong what im feelin  
I shouldnt believe in  
the dreams that im dreamin

I hear it everyday!  
I hear it all the time!  
Im never gonna melt it much  
but there never gonna change my mind  
N-O!

Tell me,tell me,tell me  
Something I don't know (tell me)  
Something I don't know

Tell me,tell me,tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know (x2)

Tell me,tell me,tell me,  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know (x2)

How many inches in a mile?  
& what it takes to make you smile  
Betcha not to treat me like  
A child baby

Tell me,tell me,tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know (x2)

Tell me  
Tell me something i dont know  
(repeat)

Everybody tells me  
I dont know what im doin  
This life im persuing  
The odds id be losin

Everybody tells me that its 1 in a million  
Like 1 in a billion  
Or 1 in a zillion

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna mely it much  
But there never gonna change my mind

N-O!

Tell me,tell me,tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know(x2)

Tell me,tell me,tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know(x2)

How many inches in a mile  
And what it takes to make you smile  
Betcha not to treat me like  
A child baby

Tell me,tell me,tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know(x2)

To hit a track  
Like Katrina makin waves  
So let madina make em say  
I'm ready

Are you ready for it? (yeah im ready for it)  
Really ready for it?(yeah im ready for it)

I'm on my way  
I know I'm  
Gonna  
Get there someday  
It doesn't help  
When you say  
It wont be easy!

Tell me,tell me,tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know(x2)  
(repeat)

How many inches in a mile?  
And what it takes to make you smile  
Betcha not to treat me like  
A child baby

Tell me,tell me,tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don't know(x2)  
(repeat)

How many inches in a mile?  
And what it takes to make you smile  
Betcha not to treat me like  
A child baby

Tell me,tell me,tell me  
Something I don't know  
Something I don_'t know (x2)_

Just as the song ended I heard a knock on the door "Come In" I said and I turned off my iPod.

Edward came in.

I felt my heart accelerate. "Hello Bella" he said in his velvety voice.

"Hey Edward" I replied numbley.

"I like it here. I like your family, and that is why I have decided to stay." I gasped "I do not want to reveal you so I have promised Carlisle that I will stick to your animal only diet."

Edward was sweet. I found myself staring at him, and then he got up. But before he left the room he said "To please _you_." softly.

There was no mistaking it now.

I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.

**AN-Okay. Yeah I took the quote from the book. That's why I put the disclaimer at the top. Anyway IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE CARS GO TO MY PROFILE. PLEASE REVIEW. Love you all. (ur all the best)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. OMG! I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating. But I also noticed that no one is really reviewing. I hope this chapter will bring more reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. ALL characters, personalities, and vampire uses belong to the devoted Stephenie Meyer. I am sorry for any misuses and I try to make it as close to the book as possible. **

** Story Of The Chapter: **

** Afraid To Dance by Shannon Carr.**

** It's a cute story about Bella being abused by Josh at college. And Edward comes along and...you have to read it to find out.**

** Summary:**

Bella goes to Dartmouth and gets engaged to the WRONG guy. When she finds the courage to walk away from an abusive relationship, she meets safe and sweet Jacob and dangerously attractive Edward. Can she learn to trust and love again?

**Enjoy!  
**___________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

When Edward left the room I was shocked-I never knew he would do that for _me._

I was stunned and I just kinda lay there; my head tilted back on the arm of the couch. My head my in confusion. I wasn't sure if I loved Edward or Alec.

Alec:

-sweet

-dreamy

-smart (i guess. not to sure on that one)

-loving

-a bit aggressive

The last one knocked Alec off the list. When I made Edward's I was surprised.

Edward:

-sweet

-caring

-sensitive

-smart (except for when he ran away. I'm _never_ going to forgive him for that.)

-_extremely_ dreamy

I could have come up with a million more things for my list, but I thought that that could sum up Edward a bit.

It was now-me lying on my couch with Edward only a few rooms away I realized Edward was my past, present, and future.

Edward is all I ever need, and ever will need.

A new thought came to mind. What about Alec? I can't let him know that I'm dumping him for a better guy. _That_ will _really_ hurt his feelings.

My head was so crammed with thoughts I almost didn't hear the door fling open. My eyes were closed so I did not see Alice hovering over me.

"Bella!" she screamed in rage, and I quickly sat up, opening my eyes.

"What" I moaned. My head now exploded in thoughts; What did I do Know? What Made Alice so Angry? Why Is she _SO _Loud?

I rubbed my eyes, and looked up at her with annoyed, and questioning eyes. Alice's perfect pixie-like features were knotted in furry.

Alice slammed the door close and I could hear Carlisle and Esme tentatively discussing what they thought was going on. Their conversation was interesting, but I focused on the now steaming Alice.

I braced myself for any blow she made-also prepared myself to make one of my bubbles that were usually unnecessary.

"How could you?" she asked looking around, and we both understood that everyone would hear. She ushered me out the window and we crossed out of reach of everyone hearing to clearly.

When we reached the clearing she started screaming at me: "Isabella Marie Cullen! How could you break-up with Alec _Voultri"_ **(So Sorry if I spelt voultri wrong. trying to hurry so im not bothering to check the spelling. if its wrong Please tell me and I will correct it) **she seemed to make sure the name voultri sunk into my head. _So what-I don't care how powerful Alec is. I'm still breaking up with him no matter what._Alice seemed infuriated with this and she screamed even louder. "Bella _how _could you do this to me? After all _I_ did to get you and Alec together!"

I kicked off the heels I had been wearing, and I strolled over to a tree to conceal the sparkling of my skin.

Alice started pacing around cussing under her breath. _This_ was a new Alice. The Alice _I_ knew was obsessed with clothes. She was graceful and sweet. _This_ was _not_ the Alice _I_ knew.

After an hour of me sitting there and her quiet cussings it all wore off.

The Alice came and sat with me and said in a quiet voice "_Why_? I thought Edward hurt you. You told me it was horrible, and I thought that that meant that Edward was not to be trusted. You seem to want to trust him now-love him, be his soul mate. I don't understand."

I actually understood Alice's reaction now. I wasn't being fair. She didn't understand.

_I_ didn't understand.

_I _didn't understand my existence. I didn't understand me.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

**A.N. Now, this would have been a good ending. But I have so much more to write so.....try and picture this as the end of the chapter. BUT miraculously there is more! Okay, that sounds kinda gay. O well. Its fun to do gay things (trust me, it is. BUT then people think you are gay. O well THEIR the gay people. who cares-as long as you have fun) ;P love yall.  
**___________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know Alice, it's complicated." I began sighing. _Everything _in my life is complicated. "But, I will try to explain _if_ you listen. Otherwise forget it."

Alice nodded eagerly.

"I thought I hated Edward. All my upset, hurt feelings tumbled out and took over. I neglected my _true_ feelings for Edward. I thought that I would hate him for all eternity. _That's_ what _I _thought.

"And then there is Alec. When I first met him I thought _he _was my future. All of _your_ feelings got in the way of mine. You kept telling me what a great guy Alec was-and I believed you. I not really sure why I believed you. Recently-after he went through all of your tests- he got all possesive around me-as if that meant I was his-kinda like he could _never_ breakup with me. I hate it. He's such a jerk.

"And then Edward's there. He's wonderful; nice to me, cares for me, and I now seem to think for some reason that he actually likes me. I don't care if he hates me. I just want to know if I can be with him-and only him forever."

Alice seemed to devour this for a long time. She sat there devouring every little bit of it-second by second. I sat there and watched her while _my_ thoughts were in a whirlwind. Even what I had said surprised _me._ I had never really realized that-and now here was Alice who made all of that appear. I now found I could confine in Alice. Alice _was_ trust able.

We made our way back to the house; jumping through my window. We let ourselves tumble into the room not bothering to add enough effort the land on our feet even though it was quite easy to do that.

Both of our minds were in an uproar, and we lay on the floor listening to the whispers, and coversations through-out the house.

About three or four hours later (that's what it felt like but don't quote me; I'm probably wrong) there was a soft knock on my door. I lay where I was with my eyes closed, and Alice opened it quickly stepping out of the room.

I listened to the footsteps cross my room, and come to where I lay. They then stopped, and someone lay beside me.

Judging by the soft patter the footsteps belonged to someone shoeless. One of the Nomads definitally. But, then again it could be Edward. He just joined our coven-the Olympic Coven.

It turned out to be Edward. I could recognize his quiet velvet voice anywhere "Could you be my guide?"

I turned to Edward and slowly opened my questioning eyes "For what?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Hunting" Edward replied and that's when I suddenly remembered. Edward told me that because he was joining our coven he would use our vegetarian diet.

I smiled at Edward, and I found myself close to tears-even though vampires can't cry. Edward smiled a breathtaking crooked smile that left me breathless. I quickly slid into my closet, and changed into a short Grey dress, sliding my shoes off.

When I came out Edward was staring at me. I was a bit uncomfortable, but when Edward gave me a reassuring smile I squeezed his hand, and we both jumped out my window free as birds.

Birds that were in love.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

**A.N. I think I should end it here. I am sorry if I have caused any inconvenience with this. Just to let everyone know I am adding a song to my other songs. You all should understand that last chapter and the chapter Bella listened to three songs:_Gives You Hell_, _Home_, _Tell Me Something._ I have added another song to this list. It is what I make Bella's favourite song, and I know it is probably not the real Bella's favourite song. The song is called: _You Guardian Angel_ by _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._ PLEASE listen to the song. It WILL be mentioned later in the story. PLEASE Review. Love you ALL. **

**minze103 **


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. Okay, so here's the next chapter. I hope I made Bella's feelings clear because now I'm showing what everyone else thinks. Hope you like it!**

** Story Of The Chapter: **

** Broken and Bleeding **

** Briionyy-Ransomm**

**Sorry, but for some reason I can not put the summary up. Sorry! but please read the story!  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice's POV**

I wasn't sure why, but I was quite shocked when I received the vision of Edward, and Bella together. I wasn't sure how but I had never been able to picture Alec, and Bella together.

This morning Victoria, Laurent, and James had left to Alaska bearing a message from Edward; that he was breaking-up with Tanya. I seemed to rejoice over that fact because I hated Tanya. She was quite snobby, and I wasn't sure how Edward landed her for a girlfriend.

Edward seemed to be happy when they left with the note-as if he had always hated Tanya like I did.

Alec had been requested to return to Volterra, but he refused to go back. After the refusal he began debating whether he should invite Bella to Volterra with him, and end all communication with Edward or if he should stay here to keep her happy.

I'm voting for him to invite Bella. She'll _never_ accept him anyway so what's the point in waiting? An hour passed, and Alec _still _was debating.

It was getting boring. Edward, and Bella disappeared somewhere, and no matter who I asked no one would tell me where they went, and most people didn't even know.

After some debating myself I stole into Alec's room. Alec lifted his head out of his hands. "What do you want?" he mumbled quietly.

"I'm here to help you. No one knows Bella better than me, and Carlisle." "Carlisle?" Alec was confused "How should he know Bella?"

"Carlisle has been with Bella for all of her vampire life which is longer than all of _our_ vampire lives put together." I found myself saying a bit to loud.

"Huh." was all Alec said. "But how can you help me?"

"Easy. You have a problem with Bella, and you don't know what the outcome will be"

"Yea, so what?"

"Just invite her." I said plainly leaving the room, and quickly hiding back in my room waiting for Alec's decision.

_It can't hurt to invite her........._I almost screamed with joy.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

Hunting was fun, and I found it quite satisfying. Sure, animal blood isn't as good as human blood, but being with Bella, and her treating me like a normal vampire was good enough for me.

Bella seemed to kill every animal in sight and offer it to me. When I was completely full, and when Bella came back after killing a bear and a few lions I noticed that her eyes were a light topaz.

We ran back to the house, and tumbled into Bella's room laughing. We were rolling around on the floor when there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it.

Standing there was Laurent. I gave him a puzzled look. I had assumed he was leaving the night before we left. That's why I found it would be the best time to go hunting.

"I'm afraid we have bad news" Laurent mumbled, and he moved out of the way to reveal Tanya Denali.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tanya's POV**

I was shocked, and mad that Edward had sent a message. When the Nomads had arrived I suspected Edward had come to surprise me. Unfortunately I was wrong.

They handed me a note and I almost cried when I read it;

_ Dear Tanya,_

_ You are a great and loving women but, my heart belongs to another._

_I hope that you will find someone who will take your heart but, that will not be me._

_ I am sorry that I could not meet you in person, but I have decided to stay with the Olympic Coven. _

_ Edward  
_

I knew that wasn't it. Edward never had really loved me. That was not my fault. _I_ took poor Edward into my hospitality, and at first I found that Edward was a great man, but Edward had to leave me.

I never found out why, but before he left I slid this note into his pocket;

_ Dear Edward,_

_I am happy that you had stayed with me, but I am sad you have to leave now._

_I hope you will be back soon, and I can not wait till that day._

_I have always loved you, and I hope you will always remember me, your girlfriend._

_Tanya_

Okay, maybe we never were really together, but that's what it had always seemed like.

I found myself mad, and I knew that he had only broken up with me for this 'other woman' I knew I had to find out what was so special about.

After I had read the letter Laurent had told me that Edward was going to come here himself, but he had bumped into the Olympic Coven, and found himself satisfied with their life.

So, I had come to Forks Washington with Laurent, Victoria, and James. They led me to a house far from civilization, and I was surprised at how nice it was. One thing that caught my eye was a piano on a platform.

Edward could play the piano, and I heard him play a song once for me.

People were all over the house, and Laurent led me upstairs. We went up two floors before stopping in front of a door.

Suddenly a pixie-like girl came out of the room to the right. "If you're looking for Edward, he and Bella took off somewhere. Ask Carlisle cause I have no idea" she said and went bouncing down the stairs.

"Perhaps they never left" Laurent suggested, and moved the the door at the end of the hallway; beside the pixie's room.

"Who is Bella?" I almost shrieked, but the door opened, and Edward stood there.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" Edward asked his voice mixed with confusion, and annoyance.

"Edward! How could you break-up with me?" I shrieked at him, and I heard movement inside the room.

"Tanya, I thought I made it clear. We never were together, and I told you; I can not love you." Edward said calmly and clearly.

I was steaming. How could he replace me? How? "Where is she?" I screamed "Where is your new _girlfriend_?"

"She is not my girlfriend, whoever you are talking about. I am single, and always have been single." Edward replied coolly.

"Fine" I snapped "Be happy with this Bella. I don't care"

"Yes" a sweet voice replied, and a beautiful woman stood in the doorway. "Oh, hello Tanya"

The woman was about five or six feet tall, and had long brown hair, and her eyes were a light topaz.

"How do you know my name, and who are you?" I asked severly.

"Tanya, I do believe we have met before." The girl replied "I am Bella. I visited your coven in Alaska."

It all came to me. Many years ago a woman had appeared to our coven. She did not tell us her name, but she told us her coven.

Instead of greeting 'Bella' I turned on my heel, and ran out of the house, and towards Alaska.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

After Tanya left Laurent was speechless, and the same with Bella. We both just turned back into her room, and talked quietly.

I had been reading Tanya's mind the whole time. She was jealous of Bella, thought that we were together.

I had always hated Tanya. She assumed things to quickly, and she was so conceited.

Bella excused herself, and went into her closet to change. When she came out she wore a short purple dress with a rose on the waist. It had layers of the velvet, and was held by two straps.

Bella sat down next to me on the couch just as Alec came in. "Hey Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Bella said standing up, and I also stood. "What's up?"

"Um..." I could see in Alec's mind that he did not want me in the room, but he knew I could see what he was going to ask anyway.

"I was just wondering if you would come back to Volterra with me" Alec asked.

"Come-to-Volterra-" Bella was in hysterics. It was quite funny what was going on in Alec's head that I had to fight back laughter.

_Oh no! I should have never listened to Alice! Of course she's always the one trying to see if I'm worthy enough of Bella. Now what am I going to do? Pretend it was just a joke?_

Alec's thoughts got funnier and funnier by the second.

"Alec, let me get this straight. _You_ want me to leave Forks Washington; the rainiest place in America, and safest for vampires, and come to Volterra, Italy one of the sunniest places in the world, and the unsafest place for vampires; to live with you, and never see daylight?" Bella practically yelled.

Alec nodded a tiny bit, as if he was afraid of Bella. Bella shook her head.

"Alec, I can not _believe_ you." Bella screamed, and I heard many worried thoughts downstairs.

"You know Alec, I _actually_ thought I could love you. But now I know I can't. The only person I can love is Edward" Bella was sobbing now, and I could not believe what she had just said.

It seemed I was paralyzed to the spot. Bella loved me? Why? How?

"Get your things, and leave. I never want to see you again." Bella said quietly, but fiercely.

Alec scrambled out of the room, and I saw in his mind how much he detested me.

I then Bella's cold body against my chest. She had wrapped her arms around me, and she was sobbing even harder now.

I wrapped my arms around her numbly, and squeezed her tightly.

She lifted her head, and smiled up at me. "I'm sorry" she mumbled. "I know I should have told you before, but I couldn't."

"It's not your fault" I soothed gently.

The funny thing was she must have been reading my mind, because she pressed she thin lips to mine.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed that, and it's no where near over. Please Review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. Sorry about the long wait and everything. **

** Story Of The Chapter:**

** Making Love Out Of Nothing **

** by ashel-13 (just to let you know it has lemons)**

** BPOV**

I was surprised when I found myself kissing him. It was different from Alec's kisses. I like this one a lot better.

When our lips finally parted I squeezed Edward hard.

The next thing I knew Alice was running into the room screaming with joy.

I covered my ears with my hands, and found myself being squeezed into a tight hug from Alice. I laughed when she gave Edward a hug to.

His expression was priceless.

When Alice ran out of the room, and downstairs still screaming I wrapped my arms around Edward, and rested my head on his shoulder.

The door had been left open, but I did not bother to close it.

We sat down on the couch, and I found myself staring into Edward's eyes. I didn't noticed when Emmett came thundering into the room.

"Well, well well. Look at this" Emmett bellowed.

I ignored him, but I averted my gaze from Edward, and to my book _Withering Heights._

I picked it up, and began to look through it's contents.

I started to pretend I was reading Chapter four. **(I dont know if Withering Heights has chapters. I just took it from Twilight. For those of you who have read Twilight would know that Bella has this book) **

I wasn't listening very clearly, but I heard Emmett talking with Edward, and something Edward had said threw Emmett into convulsions of laughter.

After Emmett left I threw the book aside. It was already wreaked enough so how could I wreak it even further?

Edward, and I talked casually. I learned that his favourite color was brown **(I actually don't know if it is but o well. O yeah, and sorry if I screw up any other facts about Edward. I'm just trying to show the Edward in the real Twilight)** he loved the smell of Strawberry's, his birthday is June 20th, and that he really only left because he was afraid of what he was, and did not want to harm people. When he heard "vampire" he freaked, and took off. Turned out he hunted animals untill James fed him a human. Edward liked them so much that he couldn't resist.

I had never had a human, and Carlisle thought it was best that I never have one.

When Edward asked me about myself I told him what I could. I actually didn't know much about myself.

After about an hour Alice came in declaring that we had to go shopping since school would be starting in a day or two.

Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I would be attending Forks High School.

Edward and I would be juniors together, and Edward was going to be in all of my classes thanks to him convincing the secretary.

Alice and I left in her yellow Porsche, and went to the mall. We were there for about nine hours, until Alice couldn't find any other stores.

Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I went hunting after Alice, and I arrived back at the house.

We ran out of the forest at about seven in the morning. School would be starting in about an hour.

I dressed in a blue tank top, and jeans. I wore black heels, and pulled my hair into a ponytail.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward and I had taken his new Volvo to school.

When we arrived many people stared at Edward's Volvo. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had not arrived yet.

I got out of the car, and found many eyes upon me. Edward walked over to me, and together we headed towards the school.

Just as Edward was about to open the door I turned to see a yellow Porsche parking. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie got out, and joined us.

We got our schelduales and I headed for my first class with Edward close behind.

"Hi! I'm Mike" a short blonde boy introduced himself. "Let's go" Edward whispered into my ear.

I waved bye to Mike as Edward led me away.

"What's up?" I asked unsure of why Edward was so hurried. "I don't like what he thinks" Edward answered shortly.

My first two classes went by quickly. By lunch Eric, and Tyler had introduced themselves.

We all sat togerther at a table as far from all of the humans as possible.

I found Jessica Stanley staring at me, as well as Lauren. They quickly averted their eyes when they saw me looking at them.

Everyone was acting strangely today.

What was so special about the Cullen's first day at Forks High School?

** A.N. Okay, I know this chapter is _really_ boring but I had to write their first day of school before I rushed into my newest idea's. **


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

The day went by slowly with even more guys introducing themselves. I would manage a little "hi" before Edward dragged me away, unhappy with their thoughts.

The one thing I didn't understand was why was it Edward would never comment on my thoughts.

We were driving home-everything was going by in a blur. "Edward" I began quietly "Mmhu" Edward muffled an answer.

"Why is it you never read my thoughts?" I asked even quieter now.

Edward's calm face turned into frustration "Because I can't" he answered stifly.

I nodded, and returned my gaze to the window. I noticed a bright yellow car speeding in front of us, and caught a glimpse of Alice at the driver's seat.

I laughed to my self, and I saw a wild grin spread across Edward's face, and the car jolted forward.

We were going at 100mph. I opened up my window, and a gush of fresh air hit me in the face. Ever few minutes the car would jolt forward even more, and soon we were bumper to bumper with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Emmett opened the back window to the left, and stuck his head out. "The race is on!" he bellowed, and both cars sped forward.

I opened the rest of the windows; causing the car to speed up.

Edward pressed down hard on the petal, and we sped into the Cullen driveway cutting Alice off.

Alice parked beside us, and all of us came tumbling out of our cars laughing so hard that we all fell to the ground.

"My! What happened here?" Esme yelled running out of the house. We were all laughing so hard that no one could answer.

Esme frowned and closed the garage doors. We had all tumbled onto the driveway that it didn't affect us.

I felt something beside me, and I turned to see a laughing Edward. He smiled at me; that beautiful crooked smile that I loved so much.

I rolled over entirely and hugged him tigtly.

Everyone but Emmett had gotten to their feet now. A smiling Jasper came over to him, and jerked him up. Emmett laughed, and fell over again. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I had to help Emmett to his feet, and help him stagger in clutching his side.

When all of the laughter from Emmett died down we sat him ontop of the couch. Edward sat down on the piano bench, and swung his legs over to face the piano.

His fingers brushed the keys lightly, and began to play a soft tune. Alice came over, and sat with him singing along to the tune.

I sat down beside Emmett, and we both watched as Edward, and Alice composed a beautiful song.

Alice would change her tune every so often, and when they replayed (and sang) it, it was a beautiful song that was soft, lovely, but would get the sligtest bit louder every so often.

When Edward's fingers rested on the bench, and Alice's voice slowly rang out I whispered "Esme" Jasper, and Emmett looked at me puzzled, but Alice, and Edward smiled, and nodded.

"The song is just like Esme" I explained, and Esme ran over to hug Edward, and Alice.

I had never knew that Edward could play the piano, but I found that his piano playing expressed his personality; beautiful.

**A.N. Hoped you liked that. I had to show that Edward could play, and of course in the book Esme does have her own song. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. Hey guys! Check out my new story _An Admirer of Beauty_. Story of The Chapter: Heartbeats by Oxygen and Cucumber. Sorry it's so short. Please Review after Reading!  
**

** Edward's POV**

I hated what they thought. Wrong impulsive thoughts. Especially Mike Newton; _She's gorgeous. But strange. It's too bad that she's with Cullen though. Maybe I look better than him......_I shut Mike out of my mind annoyed.

Bella and I sat in the cafeteria. It was our second day of school, and everyone thought the same thing: _What's with the Cullens? Why do they look so strange? Why do they talk so strange? Are they even human?_

I ground my teeth together when Jessica thought this out loud. I felt Bella tensen, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and even Rosalie.

We kept a low profile for the next week. We talked as little as possible, kept our eyes averted from everyone else's and didn't go outside much.

"How did they catch on so quickly" Jasper murmured over the low buzz of people talking. It was Monday morning, the second week of school. We all sat in the cafeteria-Bella cuddled in my arms. I shrugged my shoulders. They hadn't figured it out anyway so why worry so much?

Bella nestled her head on my shoulders more comfortably, and I heard angry, and jealous thoughts all over. Some people fancied Bella, some Jasper, but mostly Rosalie. Rosalie wasn't so friendly which I had pointed out to Bella, but she had just laughed, and kissed me. Bella was friendly with everyone, but after a talk with Rosalie she gave everyone the cold shoulder.

_Look at her all snugly with Cullen. I bet she really enjoys it. I think I should give up on her. _Mike thought reflectively,_ anyway I think Jessica is available. Maybe I should ask her out........_

I shut everyone out. The cafeteria always seemed even louder with the buzz of minds.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Months passed slowly, and we soon got to the routine of school.

Christmas passed without us really acknowledging it, and soon it was back to school in January.

A week or two passed.

It was an icy day, and it was snowing a bit. Bella wasn't ready yet, and she told me to go ahead to school. Everyone else left in Rosalie's convertible.

_I_ took my shiny Volvo.

I was standing in the parking lot when Bella's red Ferrari rode into her favourite spot. I watched as she went around the back for a reason I did not know.

I heard a scream, and saw through many minds Tyler's van sliding on a patch of ice, and he lost control-heading straight for Bella.

She turned to see the car just as it was seconds from hitting her.

I was running for her now, and I was sliding in front of her, but it was too late. The van hit her hand that was held out, causing a HUGE dent. Well, more of like the entire side was distroyed.

I wrapped my arms around Bella, and pulled her out from underneath the car. We both stood, and walked away from all the people rushing over.

When people started wondering about the huge dent we lied, and said that it was caused from hitting Bella's car that had a small dent that we had made, but then quicklt removed.

Bella, and I got the rest of the day off, and we went home happily. Apparently the family members were to remain in school.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

We were both entwined in each other on the couch in Bella's room. Carlisle was at the hospital-as usual, and Esme was somewhere that we didn;t know of.

I kissed Bella gently, and squeezed her tight.

Bella was all I wanted for eternity, so why not?

I pulled a ring out of my pocket that I had stowed there when we had arrived after the accident.

"Isabella Marie Hale, will you marry me?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N. I didn't get many reviews which makes me unhappy. :C. O well. Story Of The Chapter: Changes by ihatejacob1. **

** Bella's POV**

If I could cry I would be crying my heart out.

For a moment I just sat there staring at Edward with a smiling face doing my best to hold back sobs, but after a sob had escaped my lips more came tumbling out.

"Of course Edward! Why would I not?" I practiacally yelled.

Edward's crooked smile broke across his worried face. It seemed his face would brake it was so big. I almost laughed at how big it was.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, and hugged him tightly. I then pushed myself up, and his lips met mine.

It was soft and gentil at first, but it got more fierce. I was ontop of Edward when the door flung open, and Alice burst in screaming.

I tumbled off of Edward clutching the ring that now was on my ring finger. Edward groaned annoyed, and I rolled under the table.

Alice screamed even loder, jumping up and down.

When I reappeared from under the table Alice had quieted down, and Edward had a pillow over his face. I climbed back ontop of him, and removed the pillow.

"How'd you get out of class?" I asked Alice for the benfit of Edward. Edward would enjoy if she went through a lot to get here.

"I skipped. Thanks to your perfect timing I saw it on my way to my next class." Alice said cheerfully. "So when is it?"

I groaned, and set my head on Edward's chest.

After a lot of Alice talking we finally convinced Alice to go back to school. Reluctantly she left the room. I smiled, and snuggled against Edward.

Getting married to Edward would be the best thing that ever happened to both of us.

** A.N. So sorry it's so short. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N. I am truly sorry I haven't been updating anytime soon, and I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter. Please Review after reading, and I hope you enjoy. Story of the Chapter: The Foreign Hottie by humiex3. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**Alice's POV**

I was actually really surprised when I saw Edward proposing to Bella.

Edward had been acting really strange, and nervous lately, but I shook it off as nothing. I understood what that had been about.

Edward had been nervous, afraid that Bella would reject him if he proposed.

When I saw the entire scene as I was walking down the hallway with Jasper I almost fell over; Bella lying down on the couch with him. Bella was entwined with Edward. Edward had slid his hand free of her grasp, and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

I studied the ring closely. It was I thought it was beautiful and I wondered where Edward got it. Bella had sat up, and she just stared at Edward, and then yelled "Of course Edward! Why would I not?"Edward's crooked smile broke across his face, and Bella flung herself at Edward hugging him tightly. I didn't see what happened after that because I had started running.

I rushed there as quickly as I could, and burst into Bella's room to find her, and Edward making-out.

Bella rolled off of Edward, and under the table clutching the ring that was on her finger.

I started screaming for no apparent reason, and Edward pulled a pillow over his face. After a few minutes of screaming I toned it down a bit, and Bella appeared from under the table red faced.

Bella climbed back on top of Edward, and removed the pillow. "How'd you get out of class?" Bella asked throwing the pillow away.

"I skipped. Thanks to your perfect timing I saw it on my way to my first class." I said cheerfully. "So when is it?"

Bella groaned, and set her head on Edward's chest.

After talking with them for a while I got annoyed of their suggestions of me leaving. Reluctantly I left Edward and Bella alone, and went off to school.

When I arrived at my next class I found everyone staring at my huge smile. The wedding _had_ to be perfect. It would be best if the wedding was after we all graduated. Bella probably wouldn't approve of it being so soon so we would have to delay a few months.

At lunch even more people were staring at me, and Emmett wouldn't shut up on asking me why I was so happy. I told him that it would be a surprise and when it was time he would find out.

"I don't like surprises" Emmett complained like a child.

"Well I think you'd have fun making jokes on this surprise" I snapped back at him, and Emmett started guessing on what it could be.

"How about.....Edward got back together with Tanya" "That is NOT going to happen anytime soon. I simply _loath_ Tanya." I snapped back.

Emmett smirked, and began some remark about me killing Tanya some day.

"Maybe you could send her a message saying that Edward realized that he really loves her, and tell her to meet Edward at the clearing, and then have a fire there, she'll come, and we throw her in." Emmett suggested laughing loudly.

"Very funny Emmett" I said half laughing myself.

I leaned back in Jasper's arms, and made myself comfortable.

The wedding would be fun.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

After Alice left Edward seemed to fall asleep-which wasn't possible for a vampire to do anyway. His eyes were closed, his breathing was even, and he didn't move when I got up, which I wasn't sure why I did.

When school ended, and everyone came home everyone seemed to be waiting for something. I remained silent because I couldn't tell them all alone.

Alice decided she wanted to go dress shopping, but I refused so she left for her room, annoyed.

Quand Edward got up I decided it would be best to tell everyone, and get it over with. I had everyone gathered in the living room, and I was extremely nervous. I knew that everyone would accept our decision, but I knew Emmett would be making jokes about it, Alice going overboard (even though she knew, but once Esme knew she would bombard Esme with wedding plans), Carlisle would congradulate us, and then move on-unless he planned to talk with me first. I wasn't sure how Jasper would react, but I was sure Rosalie would do her best to make me happy.

Edward sat on the edge of the couch arm, and I not-so confidently walked up to him, my hand covering the beautiful ring Edward had given me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward beat me to the punch. **(Randomest line ever. teehee) **"Bella and I are engaged." Edward stated simply.

There was a lot of screams and I was embraced by a lot of people that I was not sure of who they were. I squeezed Alice tightly, and I heard Esme congratulate me, and Edward. I then heard what I had been slightly expecting; "Bella, can I speak with you for a moment?" Carlisle's deep voice asked.

"Of course Carlisle" I replied smiling at him.

Carlisle led me into the kitchen, took a deep breath, and then asked me "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean because of what Edward did to you."

"It was not Edward's fault so he has no fault in what happened" I said calmly "Edward was unaware of the fact that he hurt me when he left, so I can no put any blame on him. It is all my fault for having my hope's so high. Not everything works out right away."

"Good then, but you should understand my position here" Carlisle replied smiling warmly "You can not say I didn't warn you that you may be hurt again."

I nodded eagerly,"Good then, you should be getting back to your fiancee" Carlisle said leading me back to the living room.

Alice took me and Rosalie shopping every day after that, and I got annoyed of shopping for a wedding dress. Alice decided that I had to 'gloomy' spirits to shop with them anymore and I was left alone at home.

Edward was out with the boys so I decided to go shopping on my own. I climbed into my red Ferrari that I rarely drove, and I drove to the mall.

I went to the closest shop which turned out to be a shoe store. I went in, and began trying on shoes that _I_ liked instead of the shoes that Alice, and Rosalie liked.

I picked out Rhiannon gold heels with a black strap around the ankle, turquoise BCBGirls Notte High Heel Pumps, and sandy-colored sandals with heels.

I moved onto the next shop ready to buy anything gorgeous. It turned out to be a dress shop, and I quickly entered.

The first dress I picked was a turquoise dress that I thought went with my turquoise BCBGirls Notte High Heel Pumps. The top was a simple two-strap V-neck. At the waist was a satin belt that tied with a bow. At the bottom was a satin rim.

The second one I picked was a black/burgundy color that was a halter top. The halter was rimmed with silver sparkles. It had a wrap-around style.

The last one I picked was a yellow dress with no straps. It was tight around the thighs, and at the waist above it had a wavy design, and had a silver Barret attached.

I went through a few more stores, but only bought another pair or dark blue pumps, and pink flats.

I got bored, and got back in my car. I drove home in the car. I turned on the radio to hear the song _Naked_ by _Avril Lavigne._ I sang along because I was bored to insanity.

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

_But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust_

_Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my spirit_

_I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

_I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah_

_I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby_

I realized I was naked around Edward. He could always tell what I was thinking about. He could always tell how to explain my feelings-always understood my feelings.

I drove into the drive way a bit bored. I saw Alice's Porsche there so I guessed that they were back-which surprised me. A lot.

I came in with my packages, and Alice began screaming. "Bella went shopping! Bella went shopping!"

I avoided her, and darted up the stairs to my room.

I put all my packages in my closet, and I wondered what the purpose of that shopping trip was.

What was the point of life anyway?

To get married to Edward Cullen.

**A.N. Just to let people know I got bored of using "when" so I wrote quand. Quand is French for when just to let the people who never knew that know. Please listen to the song _Naked_ by _Avril Lavigne_. It's a good song, and if you go to my profile you can go to my site and listen to it (the first link on my profile). PLEASE review I haven't been getting any review lately so.....you get the point. Hope you liked that. The wedding IS coming up soon....like next chapter or the one after. Not sure yet.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N. Hey. Just to let everyone know this is the last chapter, and then there's the epilogue. Story Of the Chapter: Coma by Stepheniie. Please Review after reading.  
**

** Enjoy!**

** BPOV**

"Bella..." Alice complained like a baby.

I found myself hyperventilating. _Again._

It was the day of the wedding. Everything had been planned carefully, and throughly by Alice. She had spent weeks with Esme planning, and not letting me help.

It was about five or six in the morning. The wedding was going to be at five o'clock. The ceremony was to be downstairs which was shut off to me.

Alice said I had to get the full impact walking down the stairs. I didn't want that because I was sure I would freak out, and trip with everyone staring at me.

I was also nervous about the everyone staring at me part. Alice told me a billion times that the best I could do is either breath normally or don't breath at all, watch your feet, and don't look to long at Edward. The last part would probably be the hardest for me.

I sat Alice's room under her and Rosalie's surveillance. Alice was giving me a makeover. She had just begun, and I wasn't sure what she had done to me so far.

Alice had left the room to get something, and she came back holding hair spray. I squezzed my eyes shut as she sprayed it on my hair.

I sat on a chair in front of her vanity. The mirror was blocked because Alice didn't want me to she her progress as she worked. I knew she was doing that mostly for me because I probably would start hyperventilating when I saw myself in the mysterious wedding dress that Alice bought me.

Since I was always such a pain when she went wedding dress shopping I couldn't see it until it was on me.

"Stop!" Alice shrieked when I found my breathing to quick.

_8 hours later. _

"The weddings in an hour" I whispered to Alice slowly so she could understand my words. Alice glared at me unpatiently as she pulled on my dress.

"Bella, you are overreacting. Everything's going to be fine. Rosalie and I will be your bridesmaids. You look gorgeous, and I think that Edward will go head over heels for you." Alice stated straightening up to look at me, and managing a small smile for me.

"Edward doesn't wear pumps." I stated simply. Alice glared at me.

"Hey, Rose do you mind getting Esme? I need her to look at Bella before I get changed." Rosalie nodded, and left the room.

"C'mon Bella. I know you are scared, but everything's going to be okay." Alice reassured me.

I thought about that for a moment and then pictured myself tripping over my feet, and falling head-first down the staircase, fainting in Edward's arms, and stopping half-way down the stair case, chickening out, and running back upstairs. If one of those didn't come true they all would.

I didn't _want_ to make a fool of myself it was just the way I was.

Esme and Rosalie entered shortly after that. Esme came running towards me, and embraced me in a tight hug. "Oh Bella! You look simply gorgeous!" Esme squealed. I think she was spending _way_ to much time with Alice.

I nodded and mumbled a small "Thanks." I didn't know what I looked like so I couldn't agree with her. Esme backed up, and I saw her wearing a long formal dress with thin straps. It was a beige/peach color, with a colorful wrap-around that was darker with a bit of green color on it. It had a black belt around the waist that was so thick it was on her chest also. It was so long I couldn't see her shoes.

Esme's hair was pulled back into a high pony tail.

"Bella, I am so happy for you" Esme sobbed quietly. "Thank-you Esme. That means a lot to me." I responded truthfully.

Rosalie left the room to change, and Alice disappeared into the closet to change into her dress. Esme, and I sat down on the bed, and I almost tripped the dress was so long.

Rosalie came in wearing a short, halter top, sparkly hot pink dress with hot pink heels. Rosalie's hair was curly around her, and pulled back with a fancy clip.

I smiled at her and she smiled warmly back.

Alice came out of the closet in a short yellow dress that had thin straps. Alice wore I thought she looked beautiful as always, along with Rose.

"Time for Bella to see herself!" Alice squealed in delight.

Alice flipped the mirror over and I found myself staring at a beautiful woman. She had light make-up that went with her attire. She had curly brown hair on her head perfectly arranged with her band pushed aside to look a lot shorter than they really were. She wore a beautiful long strapless, white dress that was tight around her breasts, and waist, and then flailed out below. It was long, and had a wavy design. She wore shoes that let her toes peep out, that were held by a strap, and one where the shoe was held up by a sharp heel, with her dress, but they were hard to see beneath her big dress.

"Is that me?" I whispered shocked at how beautiful I looked.

"Yep" Alice said jumping up, and down.

"Wow" I said shocked.

"O gosh! Look at the time. It's almost time for the ceremony to start." Esme noted getting up, and hurriedly heading for the door. "Bella you will be going downstairs soon."

I nodded as Esme disappeared through the door, and I was hyperventilating again.

Alice calmed me as quickly as she could, and with Rosalie we stepped out of the room to find Carlisle waiting.

I heard music downstairs, and Alice handed me a bouquet of lilacs. Alice, and Rosalie descended the stairs gracefully. I took Carlisle's arms, and we slowly descended.

I took in everything as quickly as possible. There were chairs lined in rows, probably done by Alice who was a perfectionist. There were lily's pretty much everywhere; on the banister, hanging from the roof, and hanging on the walls. Everything was beautiful. There was a nice aroma of flowers in the air that added a nice effect.

I didn't bother to look at all the faces. I didn't care who they were. Carlisle and I were almost halfway, I almost tripped on my heel. I looked straight ahead to find the eyes I had been looking for.

I stared into the light topaz (Edward and I had gone come back from a week long hunting trip last night) eyes that belonged to the man I loved.

I had gotten so lost in Edward's eyes I didn't notice I was only a few feet away from him now. Carlisle, and I had finished descending the staircase, and we were now nearing Edward, and Jasper.

Jasper was to wed us because Edward and I decided Jasper could do the most professional job-instead of Emmett who would take the entire thing as a big joke, and would be laughing through-out the whole ceremony. Emmett was waiting outside because we didn't want to take any chances.

Carlisle left my side, when I was only a foot away from Edward. I took Edward's hand, and we walked the few steps to where Jasper stood.

I wasn't really paying attention to what Jasper was saying; I almost missed when I had to say "I do." It came out clearer then I expected. I expected my voice to be shaky, and embarrassed because of the shakiness.

I also almost forgot that Jasper was supposed to declare us husband, and wife before Edward, and I kissed. That was a good thing I remembered, because then I would have made a _big_ fool of myself in front of everyone. It was also a good thing Emmett was outside so even if he didn't see he could make as many jokes about it.

"I know declare you as husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride" Jasper announced. Why is it the groom was kissing the bride? Why couldn't the bride kiss the groom?

I didn't have much time to think that over, because Edward's lips came down on mine, and my mind went in a whirlwind of thoughts.

Edward's lips were gentile, but the forced my lips slightly open before they pulled away, and I could tell nobody would enjoy us making-out.

When Edward and I turned to face everyone after the kiss had ended there was a lot of screams, and congratulations coming from everyone.

Everyone was led outside, and I noticed a particular familiar strawberry-blond staring at Edward. Edward was staring at me.

Outside was just as magical as inside, but it was shinning with the falling sun's light coming in. Rose buds seemed to be everywhere and petals seemed to be floating in the air as Edward led took my hand, and led me for our first dance as husband, and wife.

I slid my arms around Edward's neck, as his arms wrapped around my waist. Edward and I danced for about ten minutes, and then Carlisle led Esme on the dance floor as well as an eccentric Alice pulling, as laughing Jasper towards the dance floor.

Edward and I danced until the sun fell deeper, and all the bright colorful lights turned on.

I lifted my head to kiss Edward, but then he pulled me aside, off the dance floor, and away from the crowd.

**Edward's POV**

I led Bella towards the water, our lips still touching.

Once we were at the water's edge, far from everyone else Bella seemed to push into the kiss, forcing my mouth open.

We were still kissing in the darkness when Alice came over to us from the direction of the house.

"Edward! Bella! We were getting worried about you two! You guys shouldn't go taking off on us.

Bella's soft lips parted mine, and she turned to face Alice "Sorry Alice" Bella mumbled her face turning a deep crimson red.

I chuckled, and followed Bella as she slowly sauntered towards the party. The minute we stepped under the glow of the bright lights Tanya attacked.

"Edward! How could you? You befriend me, tell me that you love me, and then take off to go to this....piece of _junk_?" Tanya accused.

"To one _ever_ says that about _my_ Bella" I growled. "You loved me. I hated you. _You_ thought that you were my girlfriend. _You_ said that we were going to get married some day. _You_ said that my Bella is a piece of junk"

Tanya looked taken aback. "If you _want_ to get back together I all for a divorce for you. It's not to late to dump smelly Belly." Tanya suggested in a flirty voice.

I sighed "Tanya, come with me." I said striding in the opposite direction of where Bella and I had been, but far from the house.

When I stopped Tanya was standing right beside me "What's up Eddie?" Tanya said, again in her flirty voice.

"You don't call my Bella a piece of junk. You don't call my Bella smelly." I growled at her.

"What's going on Eddie?" Tanya said glancing around. "You _don't_ call me Eddie." I said.

"I don't _ever_ want to see your face again. I don't _ever_ want to hear your stupid, idiotic, whinny voice again. I don't ever want to hear you brainless thoughts again. I don't _ever_ want to hear you make fun of my Bella. Got it?" I told her firmly, and I could tell by her thoughts that she was scared of me.

"Got it" Tanya said like a wimpy baby, and she disappeared from view.

I came back to Bella smiling to myself "What was that?" Bella asked in a quiet voice. "Tanya is gone forever. She won't _ever_ be bothering us again."

Bella smiled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"That's _my_ hero."

**A.N. To tell you again, this is the LAST chapter. I will be writing an epilogue soon and I promise you it will come. Hope you like this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

** minze103  
**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue: A Happy Honeymoon**

Edward and I arrived at Isle Esme as the sun began to fall over the horizon.

Edward helped me out of the boat, and I suggested a walk on the beach before unpacking which would only take a minute or so.

Edward agreed, and quickly put the bags inside the house.

I took Edward's hand, and we walked down the beach. We both were in bare feet. My dress was wavy, and big. It blew in the wind, and sometimes above my waist which I guessed Edward liked. (My dress was also extremely slutty thanks to Alice.)

Our feet would dip in the water every time Edward would start leaning to the right. When we were far from the house Edward's hand left mine, and slid around my waist. Edward pulled me to face him, and his lips came down on mine. He pushed my mouth open, and I felt his warm breath in my mouth.

I guess we had been so into the kiss we both didn't notice that we were slowly moving deeper into the water when a wave crashed into us making up tip over. We both felt into the water, our clothes getting soaked. The beautiful pink slutty dress that was studded with sparkling silver jewels.

Edward had a casual jeans, and t-shirt, that made me laugh at the difference of our clothes. Edward gave me a strange look when he resurfaced, but soon we were both in convulsions of laughter.

My hair was soon wet and stringy, plastered to my face. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me, as we sunk deeper in the water.

What felt like an hour later Edward, and I came tumbling out of the water. We collapsed in the sand, and soon there was sand stuck to our arms, legs, and sand in our hair. Edward shook his head like a dog, and sand came flinging out. I ducked so the sand wouldn't hit me.

When we entered the house we made a trail of sand, and dirt. We both headed for the shower. We showered as quickly as possible, and then unpacked slowly because we kept laughing.

When everything was pitch black dark outside Edward and I lay down on the unnecessary bed. I rolled over into Edward's arms.

The arms I would stay in forever.

**A.N. Please Review. As I said this the end of it. I will _NOT_ be writing any more of Looking Into The Past unless about 20 or 30 people ask me to. Thank you to all of you who have read my story. Please read my other stories: _Stravaganza Wedding_,_ An Admirer Of Beauty_,_ In A World Of Treachery _(this story used to be called _What if Edward Came Back Because He Missed Bella_), _Ghost Of Grandview_,_ The Perfect Man _(Which Most of you will not like). ** **Love you all. thanks for all the support and reviews. Love you all. **  
** minze103**  
** _(o yeah, and my name is pronounced minzeeeee (with the e) one, o, three i dont like one hundred and three. dont say that. if u do u die. just kidding.)_  
**


End file.
